Indigo
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: (AU ALERT) Hermione was desperate for a better job, and she saw an employment notice on the newspaper. Little did she knew about the company she was going to work in and mystery shrouded the chairman Lucius Malfoy…
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Greetings. Welcome to my first Lumione story. Each chapter will be around 2000 words, I still haven't decided how many chapters there will be but surely it won't be over 40 chapters. I have also uploaded the first chapter of another Harry Potter fanfiction "Within the Walled Alley". The story involves battles and duels, with a lot of new concepts that haven't been present in any HP films or books. So you may want to check it out after reading this one. Reviews, Favourite, Follow will be the determinants of which story will I work on first.**

* * *

The letter on his desk glowed under lights, as if it was desperate for his hands. Slowly, he reached for it and slid his fingers along the seal. As he read the letter, his lips curled. Then, he reached for the inter-phone and hissed,

"Narcissa, your presence is needed."

That was his usual cold tone when he came across something undesirable. He expected this to happen but never had he imagined it happened that fast. He had only employed her for three months.

A knock rang at the door and Narcissa came in. She always appeared emotionless and Lucius perfectly knew deep inside her, emotions erupted and turmoiled. Little did everyone knew how much he wanted to be left alone and tranquil.

"You called, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You heard me."

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be crossed, his explosive temper was feared and every staff knew only Narcissa could reason with him. But that did not work for always. Once he threw a book directly in her face, she stood still and later on picked up his book, and acted as submissive as possible, remaining calm as ever. Such behaviour, of course, was all observed by the other staff, and they were impressed by her abnormal patience.

"Write an employment notice for the newspapers," he ordered.\

"And what kind of recruitment is Mr. Malfoy seeking for?"

"Public Relation Officer," he replied. "Taking up Patricia's role."

A small grin appeared on her face.

"How many days shall it be advertise?" she asked.

"A week," he answered, without thinking much, he knew his offer would attract potential employees.

"I will let you have a look before sending it to the newspaper offices."

"There is no need. I trust a senior secretary's ability."

Her eyebrow twitched, he seldom addressed her as the pronoun "you", mostly called her by the name or title.

Despite hating this, she nodded and left the office. Lucius Malfoy stretched his limbs and relaxed his shoulders. Then he stood up and faced the window, glancing at the garden of the centre, where his students were shooting for music videos. It was always amusing to watch them dancing and singing in front of a camera and reflectors. It was part of promotion and profit earning, parents never realised that uploading videos in the internet could gain a few thousand dollars for profit, considering that the channel had been followed by quite a number of parents and children, and certainly some other people who were interested in the children's performance.

His music centre was established twenty years ago, as a memory for his deceased wife. She was beautiful and was gifted with music. Her voice was sweet like angel and her ballads never failed to captivate others. Her first song that attracted his attention was "Scarborough Fair", she stood on the stage in white gown, her skin was milky, her brown hair and her eyes were dark, almost like obsidians. Her voice was just like morning dews gliding off leaves. It made him wonder if she was a maiden from the Elf Kingdom. Soon she introduced herself as Caitlin raised in an Irish family. It took them only two years to join in matrimony. But before they could raise a son of their own to adulthood, she passed away due to illness, and soon followed by their son. The grief lingered until he was informed to take care of his brother's little son, Draco. His brother Lemures and his wife Zelina both died in a car crash, leaving the young boy alone. He took the boy in and treated him as his own.

He left his office and went downstairs for a daily observation of the centre. Music Class and Singing Class were the most popular, followed by Choreography Class. He personally liked Ballet Class more, not that he enjoyed dancing but watching performance of light-gaited ballerinas springing across the stage was an amusement. But ballet performance was not his initial interest until he saw her gliding on stage like a swan.

The ballet teacher greeted him as he entered the room. The pianist stopped and quickly stood up, bowed at him as he walked around the room, examining the girls.

"Who're our little Claras?" he asked.

"Karen Banks and Lydia Sander," replied the teacher.

The dark blonde hair girl from the far left curtsied and grinned and Lucius could remember her name, Karen Banks. Her air reminded him much of Caitlin, only that she was obviously younger and having dark blue eyes. The girl beside her also bowed, she was a lot slimmer and taller, her hair was smooth blonde and her eyes were dark brown, staring at Lucius. He also recognised her as Lydia, the new student who had the perfect professional skill of a ballerina. Personally he liked Karen more, despite of Lydia's skills and elegance, Karen was a more appealing face on camera. Her sweet and angelic appearance was born for advertisement. But then, people could only see the body of the ballerina but not the face, Lydia would be the ideal person to take up important roles.

"Good," he replied curtly, as though he never cared. Expressing overflowed emotions was not what he usually did, though he liked the girls.

Confusion emerged from the girls' face, with a slight hint of disappointment especially on Karen's face. Noticing that his indifference might have upset the girls, Lucius showed a small beam and said,

"The role is extremely important. Continue your practice."

The girls curtsied again, this time wearing wide grins. Seeing them smile brightened his day a little.

He left the room and the melody of Grandfather's dance rang behind him. He walked all the way downstairs to the hall. Music and voices of young children echoed pass the doors. He let out a small chuckle and entered the hall.

Standing at the back of the room, he could clearly see the whole stage. Three girls were singing with a troupe of dancers twirling behind. As the music ended and the girls bowed, Lucius clapped, attracting everyone's attention. He walked towards the stage with a slight grin on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said the three girls, curtseying.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the teacher.

"Is everything on schedule?" he asked.

He knew the answer, still it was an unavoidable question, this could help him assess if the teachers were working as expected.

"Yes, sir, everything is fine," replied the teacher in utmost politeness.

Miss Elizabeth, had been instructor of a few singing groups in the centre for two years. She was patient with children and with her timid appearance, Lucius thought it would be too harsh of him to criticise her, and even when he wanted to be harsh, her teaching and attitude towards children won parents' hearts. Still, she always seemed to be afraid of him, as if she had

"Mr. Malfoy, can we have chocolate pudding for the celebration party?" asked the little girl on the right. She wriggled her way down the stage and stood before Lucius, continued,

"Please!"

"Now that you mention it, I guess it is a 'yes'."he answered, smiling at the little girl who gazed at him with her teal eyes. "I will take that into consideration."

"Really?"asked the girl on the left. Her curly brown hair fluttered as she jumped down the stage.

"Yes," said Lucius.

The two girls wore big smiles, they hurried back to the stage, with Lucius lifting the teal-eyed girl up.

Sometimes he could notice the teachers gasping with disbelief, and he was not surprised. Children could easily quit learning at his centre, employees would have to consider if they could find a job better than the current. Lucius was more than certain to say that his employees would not consider resigning unless they had to emigrate or to take care of their family members.

While watching children gliding on stage, singing with their melodious voices, Lucius engaged himself in the ocean of memory.

Sometimes he could see her wife singing with the girls. Those were his girls, golden-haired and blue-eyed, with milky skin glowing.

But those were mere illusions, he needed to focus now.

* * *

 **So this is it, for chapter 1. Reviews, Favourite, Follow are always welcomed (Reviews are the best) and please check out my other story "Within the Walled Alley".**

 **Goodbye to my home and welcome to university. If you are** **reading this on 10 Sept (CST 12:00 noon), I am on the plane, probably sleeping.**


	2. Chapter 2 Interview

**Looks like this story has won more hearts. So it is decided that I should focus on this first, unless I have extra time, then I will work on "Within the Walled Alley".**

 **And yes, I am currently in the UK. Emirates was the best I have ever had. The food is delicious, the seats are comfortable with a multifunctional screen that no one could ever resist, and most importantly, the cabin crew is full of beautiful elegant ladies (that is the main point.)**

* * *

Hermione Granger was most upset when she received the news of her sister gambling at the casino, ended up losing quite a large amount. With her current salary and savings, it could hardly support herself after paying off the debts. She did not wish to have cabbage soup for every meal for the rest of her life. In between the lines of the letter from her sister, tears smudged badly as though the letters was laid under drizzles.

"Diana, when are you going to grow up?"

Despite having different biological parents, the two were two peas in a pod, if one had not observed close enough, the missing freckles and slightly golden eyes were hardly noticeable. What made them easily told apart was the contrasting personality. Hermione was known for being a dry bookworm without other interests in life. Her indulgence in knowledge gave her a degree at a renown university, but the real challenge waited ahead. Despite of the high education level, she could only work as an assistant to manager in a small company. Earning £12,000 a year could hardly support two girls after taxes. If it had not been her mother imploring her to take care of the little sister as the last will, she would not care about her much.

Then she came across a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity in the newspaper. Public Relations Officer at the famous Children Music Centre, Indigo. The salary was more than agreeable, £30,000 a year, with £6,000 for transportation allowance. How could she not be captivated by this?

Quickly, she did some research on Indigo and the results were quite amusing. Parents praised the centre for being the best while almost zero news from the employees' point of view. So she decided to post a thread on an employment forum.

 _ **WORKING AT INDIGO CHILDREN MUSIC CENTRE**_

 **Within the blink of an eye, replies flooded the thread.**

 **LovegoodStories: I have heard that the salary is very handsome but I am not sure if the staff treatment is above expectations.**

 **Ginnybreadman: That Chairman is crazy! My friend worked there a few years ago and she got scolded for nothing.**

 **MyNameIsTooLongThatItWontFi: I happened to be an intern there last summer. That Lucius Malfoy often threw temper tantrums on us and shamed us in front of others.**

 **PiuDπArmy: Bro, you must be desperate for money if you want to work there. It's NIGHTMARE! It's like Welcome1466 ruling BlueTube.**

 **RonDahl: Shut up, Piu, this is not a BlueTube forum. Anyway, my sister had enrolled into this centre years ago and she said Lucius Malfoy was kind to everyone.**

 **ServiceSnake: I have heard that a secretary has a crush on him and would try to get one immediately sacked once she considers one as her love rival.**

 **VodkaMore: Lol, real life Yandere Stimulator. I have also heard about that too, if you are a young and single woman, good luck.**

 **BellaTricksLessStrange: My daughter attends ballet lesson there, Lucius Malfoy is good to children, but sometimes quite harsh for his staff, I guess he is just strict for the company's good. But then, I frown every time he scolds his staff with mean words.**

 **PantyParkinson: I have seen his son Draco Malfoy. He's SUPER SUPER HOT! Rumours say his power is just next to his father, so if you are an employee there and manage to get along with him, you are safe. I want to date him badly.**

 **RonDahl: Shut up, Panty! Nobody wants to know if you want to date him!**

 **PantyParkinson: [User's message has been deleted due to reports of spam or inappropriate words.]**

 **Ginnybreadman: Just be careful if you want to work there.**

 **BellaTricksLessStrange: Don't let him catch you doing something wrong, he will make sure you will have a tough life as long as you continue working.**

The advices were too vague, and almost seemingly sneering at her, but she could get the gist of their ideas, staff was harshly treated and a secretary there was desperate to keep all young and single ladies out of her sight.

On second thought, this would actually increase her odds, the competition would be lessened if the rumours were true, no one would want to get scolded by the chairman for nothing. She did not mind being harshly treatment, the salary was worth it.

So without hesitation, she mailed her resume to Indigo and before the end of the day, she received an offer of interview, at three in tomorrow afternoon.

In her best attire, she took a taxi to the centre. On the way, she kept thinking the possibilities, surely she hoped she would not encounter difficult questions, but that was almost unavoidable. Despite being a know-it-all for years, she knew nothing about an employer's thought. Standard answers were not written on books and different employers had different reactions towards the very same answers, calculating probabilities could not work the whole charm, all would be revealed during the interview.

The centre was larger than she could ever imagine. If she had not known this place, she would have thought she had travelled back to eighteenth century, the Lord and his lady would come out for a carriage ride, horses would hold their heads high in bearing reins and servants would have their noses pointed at the sky as though it was their privilege to work for their master.

She rang the bell and a woman came greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Madame,"said Hermione as she went inside.

"I'm Narcissa Black," introduced the woman, eyeing on Hermione for quite a while. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you at his office."

She led Hermione upstairs on fourth floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a deep voice behind the door.

Narcissa opened the door and bowed.

"Miss Hermione Granger, " said Narcissa. Then she immediately closed the door and left.

Hermione stood, dazed with fear. In front of her was the man who could scold his staff until they collapsed onto the floor, dissolved into tears. One wrong move and she was ensured a life of misery.

"Please take your seat," he said.

She slowly approaches him and sat down, just a few dozen inches from him, she could smell the cologne.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "For I am not be feared but respected."

This made her even nervous. A thief always said he never stole and a liar always said he was honest.

He went through her resume and began,

"You are a graduate of Warwick's Business Management," began Lucius. "And you work in Johnson and Co., am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, why should I employ you?"

She was taken aback by the question, she had expected similar questions would be raised but never had she imagined the challenge would start once she sat down.

"I can pick up the centre's daily operation more easily than those who do not have a degree in business management and my knowledge towards music and performing arts can assist my understanding of the centre."

"All candidates tell the very same story," said Lucius, stood up and walked past Hermione. "I want you to tell me why should I keep you."

Hermione could feel a chill sent down her spine. Just when she tried to answer, a strand of platinum hair glided past her shoulder and she could listen to his breath. The smell of cologne shrouded her and his voice hissed by her ear.

"Why should I employ you?"

She could finally understand what the forum said. He was no common man, and she had never thought her interview would be so... awkward.

"Relax, Miss Granger," said Lucius and he was back to his seat. This made her relieved.

"Come back tomorrow," he said.

"Huh?"

"If you have no desire to work here, please inform me and I will employ another candidate."

"No, it's just...everything happens all of a sudden and just now the interview ended."

"It seems that you wish to have a longer chat."

"No...thank you for employing me," said Hermione quickly and got up. Just as she left the office and closed the door, Lucius could hear her big deep breath. His grin emerged, she was far more interesting than anyone he ever knew, perhaps except for that one woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3 Work

**Weather in London reminds me more of a sunny August day then a windy September day.**

* * *

Though work practically started in the afternoon, administrative work was operated in the morning. Soon as she arrived, Narcissa showed her around the office.

"Here's the pantry," she said. "Mr. Malfoy has his personal cupboard on the top left and ours are on the right, so be aware of which cupboard you are using."

Hermione nodded.

"Here's your seat," she continued. "Miss Kathleen will gladly help you through your first week, and I shall you in her capable hands."

Immediately after Narcissa went back to her seat, Kathleen stood up and greeted her.

"Kathleen Sinclair, advertising executive, please call me Kath."

"Hermione Granger."

"Don't let Narcissa bother you, she hates every single woman that is younger and prettier than her. Legend has it, no single girls could survive here more than six months."

"What about...you?"

Kath laughed and said,

"Me? No, she soon discovers that he has no interest in me, so she lets me go."

Hermione shuddered at the idea, from Narcissa's appearance, one could hardly believe that she would do anything to eliminate others. But one could never judge a book by its cover, Hermione decided that observation should be done before conclusion.

Her seat was near to Lucius' office, and Narcissa's seat was just right next to the office door. From that angle, Narcissa could see her every moment, which made her nervous. It almost seemed she was monitored every minute when she stayed at her seat. Requesting for a change of seat was not an option she could seek for, apart from the fact that this was only her first day of work, she could not find an appropriate reason that would not alarm Narcissa and Lucius too much.

Suddenly, the office door swung open and Lucius walked out, stood erect and scanned around, then his gaze fell onHermione.

"Ten minutes," he hissed and went back to his room.

Everyone hurried pack up as if a battle was coming.

"What's 'ten minutes'?" asked Hermione.

"Meeting in ten minutes," replied Kath curtly, putting away her documents and taking out a file from her drawer.

"What should I take?"

"Pens and papers," answered Kath and she sprang towards the meeting room, with Hermione followed closely behind.

The meeting room was already filled with staff. Hermione and Kath took the two empty seats at the back. Narcissa was right next to Lucius' seat.

Three quick knocks rang the door and Lucius came in, everyone stood up and bowed before sitting down agin. Lucius began,

"The first thing that all of you might have noticed is our new staff Miss Hermione Granger joins us in te meeting today. She will take up Patricia's work as the manager from today onwards."

Everyone clapped and Hermione nodded her head. Then Lucius continued,

"We have three major events to discuss within these two hours."

"The first things is our annual concert in April," said Narcissa, typing in her laptop. "Would Alexa please briefly introduce our annual spring concert?"

The lady on the left side of the table said,

"Our annual spring concert would be held on Saturday and Sunday, from six to nine in the evening, with two fifteen-minutes intervals."

"The budget?" asked Lucius.

The man in suit next to Alexa stood up and said,

"It projected budget is the same amount as of last year."

"Mr. Malfoy,"said Alexa. "From last year's observation, it appears that the demand of souvenirs is twice of our supply. Shall we increase the amount?"

"Cyrus, I'd like to hear a word from you."

Cyrus was a gentleman about the age of Lucius, his eyes gazed around and cleared his throat, then said,

"Discussion is needed and I will inform you latest by three o'clock."

Lucius nodded and said,

"Hermione, since we need a press release for our annual spring concert, please stay behind after meeting."

"Yes, sir," replied Hermione.

She could feel others staring as her, as though curious about her existence. Narcissa was particularly glaring at her as Lucius moved on to another subject.

The meeting finally came to an end and everyone hurriedly went out of the room. Hermione remained in her seat, licking her lips and nervously staring at Lucius. Narcissa slowly rose from the chair, bowed at him and left. As soon as the door closed, Lucius began,

"I believe you have never been an audience of our annual spring concert, am I correct?"

"Is that not obvious?" asked Hermione, hoping to keep cool.

Lucius grinned, she looked just like her. He stood up and walked behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders and began,

"Our spring concert always starts with advertising in television programme, then we published a press release on our website. People can either book tickets online or walk-in."

Hermione nodded, and she found his fingers slowly sliding downwards to her chest. Feeling uncomfortable, she wiggled, only finding that his breath getting nearer and nearer to her ears.

"Are you available at two next Monday's afternoon?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Hermione, puzzled. The moment she turned her head, her lips faintly touched Lucius's cheek. This made her anxious and she turned back her head, staring at the table.

"We shall have lunch with the television programme producer," said Lucius and he walked away, to her relief. "But first, we will need children."

"Huh?" asked Hermione, even more confused.

"Children to perform in the show!" said Lucius. "What were you thinking, Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing," said Hermione, finally knowing what he wanted.

Lucius wore a small grin and said,

"Come now, Ms. Granger, don't overthink."

After an awkward moment of silence, Lucius dismissed Hermione and quickly she sprinted out of the room and went down the canteen after tidying her desk. The canteen was on the ground floor, it was not large-scaled, but just enough space for a small party. Kath waved at her the moment she burst into the canteen and hurriedly she sat down beside Kath.

"I got some spaghetti for you," said Kath.

"Thank you."

"So, our new friend, why not introduce yourself to us?" said the man who sat beside Alexa at the meeting.

Hermione began,

"Hermione Granger, Public Relation Officer."

"Adrian Pucey, Finance and Budget Officer," answered the man as Hermione took her seat.

"Alexa Hillington, Marketing Officer."

One by one, they introduced themselves. By the time the last one, William Biles, had introduced himself, Hermione could not help but bringing the question,

"Where's Cyrus—"

"Mr. Nott?" said Adrian. "He's our consultant, Lucius respects him a lot—"

"Unlike us—" chipped in Alexa.

"I think he's in his office, enjoying his lavish lunch."

"What about Narcissa?" asked Hermione.

The whole table fell into silence, which made Hermione puzzled.

"Have I asked the wrong question?" she asked.

"How old are you, Hermione?" asked Alexa.

"26."

"Do you have a boyfriend or are you married?"

"Single—"

"Then you'd better stay out of Narcissa's alert zone," said Adrian. "She's not a woman to cross and her possessive, manipulative spirit will definitely fire you before you wish to leave."

Hermione gulped, so the rumours were true, best to stay away from Narcissa and Lucius. Remembering that Lucius invited her to a business lunch, she could not help shuddering. What if Narcissa mistook them as having private lunch? A small question popped up in her head and she asked,

"Is Narcissa married?"

"She wished to, but Lucius hasn't made a move," answered Kath. "I mean, despite all her flirting and possessive behaviours, Lucius doesn't seem to like them and chooses to ignore them—"

"But then Lucius stayed single, which means she still has a chance," added Alexa.

Hermione wished she could change the subject, but she did not know what to say, so she decided that she should stay in silence and observe.


	4. Chapter 4 St Tinie Restaurant

**I apologise for the late update, too much things to do in the first week of university life.**

* * *

Within the first day, Hermione finally got the gist of Lucius' office. Cyrus Nott was most respected by everyone in the company and a word from him could affect Lucius' decision. Both of them went to the same school and university. His son Theodore Nott was therefore a friend of Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy.

When she came to the thought of Draco Malfoy, he did not seem to be around the company. Kath said he usually stayed in the company to take care of the business. Kath particularly mentioned that he was close to Narcissa for no reason at all. She suggested that he had special affections on her but Hermione did not believe so.

A message from Diana drove her away from all those thoughts on the company. She obviously gambled and lost the money Hermione gave her last week. Had she not poured money in the casino, the amount should be more than enough to allow her get through two weeks. It was completely out of Hermione's imagination that her sister could let money flow away like water. Those savings did not come easy.

I will manage it, don't worry.

Seeing the text Diana just text, Hermione sighed. She never had the chance to not worry. Since she went to junior school, Diana would wear her infant school uniform, dragged by Hermione as they walked along the road. She would often run into trouble, touching everything within her reach. Grasses, flowers, cats…anything could be her entertainment. Then trouble always happened the next moment, boy on bikes would nearly hit them and cats would scratch her for over-petting. Once she crossed the road just to pet a puppy on the other side, Hermione went to stop her and nearly got knocked down by a car.

As long as I get paid and unharmed, everything will be fine, she thought.

Just when the clock struck eleven, Lucius came out of the room and informed Narcissa that he would be away. Then, he headed to Hermione and said,

"Meet me at the main door in five minutes."

He quickly left, leaving everyone puzzled. Hermione glanced at Kath, then Narcissa. Narcissa was staring at her, as though dissatisfied. Hermione shuddered and hurriedly went out of the company. Lucius was already there, waiting for her.

"You surely know how to get a right outfit," commented Lucius. "However, I'd get a branded one."

Hermione flushed and tried to cover her dress. It was a knee length sleeveless dress, with the colour of peppermint ice-cream. It was not exactly ugly but it was not branded, she had no money to buy any branded dresses.

"I don't have money," explained Hermione, embarrassed.

lucius wore a small grin and went towards the limousine that was parked in front of them. Hermione scurried inside and Lucius ordered the chauffeur,

"St. Tinie Restaurant."

Hermione gulped. St. Tinie Restaurant was one of the best dining place in the country and the special thing that separated tit from other restaurants was that reservations must be made, walk-ins were not welcomed and if one had to make a reservation, the booking would be six months later if one was not holding the restaurant's special elite card. Formal dress code was in the rule too, to her dismay. She had been an intern for waitress years ago, it was a horrible experience. Every day she had to put on make-up and wore high heels. The manager always reminded her that all customers were either presidents of huge corporations, tycoons, actors, celebrities that normal citizens would only see on television.

"So what concerts shall we do after the spring concert?" asked Hermione.

"Looks like you haven't done much research, have you?" answered Lucius.

Hermione licked her lips, then Lucius continued,

"We have three major events every year, Spring and Summer Concerts, then the Nutcracker in December."

Hermione nodded, then Lucius said,

"You'd better work hard till the end of the year. We always work non-stop."

"Yes, sir."

The limousine stopped and Lucius got out, followed by Hermione.

"Hand."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat everything I say, Ms. Granger?" snapped Lucius. "Your hand."

Hermione lifted her hand and immediately he placed her hand on his arm, then went into the restaurant.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said the waiter and he bowed. "Please follow me."

The waiter led them to a room and left. Hermione sat beside Lucius, staring around. She had never seen anything as extravagant as this room. It almost seemed like a room in a manor.

"It would be better if you can stop looking around and focus on the menu," said Lucius.

Embarrassed, she looked down at the table, where the menu lay. She could hardly believe what she had seen, 60 pounds for a set meal! And it was the cheapest she saw. She gulped and bit her lip, then flipped the pages until Lucius stopped her.

"Please Ms. Granger, it is not that hard to make a decision," he said. "I am the one paying."

"Can I just have a glass of lemonade?"

lucius curled his lips, dissatisfied.

"Come now, Ms. Granger, do you want people to think that I would mistreat my staff?"

"No, sir."

"Fine, I will order for you."

That's probably the best thing, she thought.

A knock rang on the door and a waiter came in, said,

"Mr. Hampton has arrived."

A gentleman in black suit came in and shook hand with Lucius.

"It seems that my dear old friend has brought his new public officer," said Mr. Hampton.

"Ah-ah, William, wrong adjective."

"Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy, just step into his golden age," said Willian Hampton, then he looked at Hermione. "And this beautiful young lady is…"

Hermione stood up, then nodded and said,

"Hermione Granger."

"Looking forward to cooperate with you more often," said Hampton. "We always do interviews with Indigo a few weeks before the shows get onto the stage."

A waitress came in and Lucius ordered three set meals. Then Hampton began,

"So which favourite group of yours are going to our show?"

The waitress came in again with a bottle of wine. Lucius poured wine and raised the glass, then answered,

"The Bubblegums."

"How many?"

"All girls, 12 of them."

As the waiters brought in their meals, Lucius and Hampton moved on to other topics, Hermione decided that she should stay in silence until her comment was needed. The food was the nicest she had ever had, she kept on eating until Hampton invited her for a drink.

"I don't drink," replied Hermione, trying to said as polite as possible.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, girls should learn how to drink," said Hampton. "It is about self-protection."

Just before Hermione could say anything, Lucius said,

"Come now, William, did you not mention that you have an important meeting in an hour?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget it!"

With a farewell, Hampton left the room and finally Hermione could release a breath of relief.

* * *

 **Now I have mentioned his son, it's time for his debut.**


	5. Chapter 5 Redmond Town

**Apologies for a late update, I just have too many things to deal with. But finally, semester starts and I will have a more regular lifestyle.**

* * *

With Hampton's show coming closer, it was almost time for Hermione to hand in her article to Lucius. So she decided to check out the rehearsal at the hall. As she pushed the door and entered, she heard a man's voice yelling,

"Come on girls, move quicker!"

A tall young platinum haired man was standing near the stage, clapping his hands while following the musical rhythm. He looked a lot like Lucius, yet obviously younger, so she guessed that this man would be Draco Malfoy.

Soon as the music finished and the girls bowed, Draco said,

"Two minutes break and we will get back to our rehearsal."

The girls sprang wild to their bags and pulled out their water bottles. Just as Hermione walked towards Draco, he turned around and dazed with slight confusion, then he asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" said Hermione, puzzled.

"My father has told me about you," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in the office, editing your article?"

"Your father told you about me?"

"Funny, isn't it? You don't know your CEO."

Hermione was annoyed.

"It's not what you think, alright? You have never been in the office. How could you expect me to know anything about you, Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Draco curled his lips, dissatisfied of her reply.

"Don't act smart around me," he said. "I'm watching you."

He clapped his hands and made the girls rehearsed for their performance again. Hermione frowned, it was merely two minutes and he reacted in a peculiar manner, as though he hated her. Quietly, she leaned against the wall and watched the girls singing. The girls were almost professional, as if they had practised the moves and song for years. By the time the performance was over, she sneaked outside of the hall. Just as she closed the door, she bumped into a tall figure.

"Ms. Black," greeted Hermione, shocked to see her.

"I was wondering where could you be," said Narcissa, with a slight hint of disdain. "Lucius demands your article to be handed in straight away."

"I…I'm still editing it," lied Hermione. "I will hand it in as soon as possible."

Narcissa let out a scoff and went away. Without hesitation, she hurriedly went back into the office and typed the whole article. After editing several times, she printed it out and headed to Lucius' office. Her knuckle knocked three times on the door and she entered the room. Lucius was resting in his armchair, laid back with his eyes closed.

"Mr. Malfoy," she greeted and placed the article on his desk.

Lucius let out a small groan of pleasure and sat up, then said,

"So is this your final edit?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, send this to Daily Observer."

He wrote an email address on the paper, Hermione picked up the paper and asked,

"Is there anything I should add in?"

Lucius showed a wry grin and asked,

"What do you want to add in?"

"Nothing."

"Then just send the article."

Hermione nodded and returned to her seat, puzzled.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Kath, concerned.

"He just let me send the article, without checking."

Kath grinned and said,

"Then just do as he says. Why are you still worrying?"

"I thought he would…at least do some checking."

"He trusts your ability."

Hermione sighed and quickly sent the article to Daily Observer. Within a couple of minutes, the reply email came, and finally she could take a rest.

"Six o'clock already!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, have you seen Draco?" asked Kath.

"He's strange," replied Hermione with careful thoughts. "He doesn't seem to like me."

Kath giggled.

"Is that a problem?" she asked Hermione.

"Sort of."

"Can you solve it?"

"I don't think so."

"So why are you worrying when you can't solve it anyway?"

Hermione thought about Kath's words, then she said,

"What a logic."

Kath smiled and began,

"Do you want to have tea with me at the Roison—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco came in. He stared at Hermione for a while, then went to towards her. Hermione lowered her head and closed her eyes, then she felt him past her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, Draco was beside Narcissa. After a while, both of them went away, and Hermione asked,

"I never knew they're close."

"They are always close like mother and son, despite the fact that Narcissa is not his mother."

Hermione had no idea what made them close, but one thing for sure was that Draco probably hated her because of Narcissa. She knew Narcissa never liked her, and she hoped one day this could change, though it would never happen.

Suddenly, Lucius went out of his office. Everyone stood up and looked at him, his eyes scanned across the office, then asked,

"Where's Narcissa?"

Nobody answered. Lucius curled his lips and walked to Hermione, then asked,

"Where's Narcissa?"

Hermione gulped and whispered,

"She…left with young Mr. Malfoy."

Without any words, he immediately left, leaving everyone puzzled. Then, Adrian said,

"Yes! Finally free!"

All of them cheered and hurriedly packed their belongings, except Hermione. She whispered to Kath,

"What have I done wrong?"

Kath gave her a shrug, then continued tidying her desk. Hermione felt awkward, nobody was willing to give him an answer and Lucius demanded an answer out of her, as though taking the advantage that she knew little about the company and the staff working here. One after one, people left the office, leaving Hermione and Kath alone in the dark. Hermione whispered,

"Kath, tell me what have I done wrong?"

"Let's hope Narcissa won't deepen her hatred towards you."

"Then I shouldn't have told him."

"It's not your fault, you're forced, only that she doesn't know."

Just as Hermione picked up her satchel, her phone vibrated. She took it out and a text message appeared on the screen.

 _Help._

Diana, she gasped in her mind. Hurriedly, she dialled her sister's phone number, but no one answered. After a few failed attempts, she dashed out of the office.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Kath, dazed with confusion.

Before she could reply, she went outside and jumped into a taxi, then dialled. Finally, someone answered,

"Diana, where are you?"

"Help me, Hermione…"

"Where are you?"

"Redmond Town…"

Redmond Town? Hermione was more than shocked to hear the word, why would her sister suddenly go to a nightclub, especially when that nightclub was known for home of gangs working hand in gloves. All of them were no common gangsters, during daytime they would dressed themselves as gentlemen, bearing the titles of presidents. But as night fell, they gathered in the nightclub, debtors would be taken to them by force and beaten up until they paid. Out of fear, soon as the taxi took her to Redmond Town, she got out of the taxi without taking change. The taxi drove off and she quickly sprinted into the hotel. Her fingers fumbled on the phone screen and she yelled,

"Diana, where are you?"

Moans came out of the phone and the call ended. She went to the reception and asked if they had seen a young girl with brown hair and slightly golden eyes. But the replies were curt and vague, so she gave up and began the search on her own. Then she heard screams coming out of a room and she peeped through the window.

"Where's your sister!"

A shriek burst out from a girl on the floor and she whimpered. Immediately, Hermione recognised her as Diana. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Voices shouted out,

"Try to steal money from my safe, you are quite a thief, aren't you?"

"Did you not say your sister will be here, rescuing you? Where is she?"

"She's coming," replied Diana with her weak voice.

"It has been fifteen minutes, we are getting impatient, young lady."

"Well, we will just chop off her hands, make sure that she won't steal anymore."

Just when she was about to knock on the door, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw Lucius, staring at her.

"Let me go!"

"Now why is my dear Public Relation Officer here in a nightclub?"

"That is none of your business!" she yelled.

She tried to loosen the grip but it only got tighter and tighter, almost twisting her wrist.

"We have something more important to do."

Suddenly, Lucius lifted her and walked away from the room. Hermione struggled and yelled,

"Let go of me! I need to save my sister!"

Then she was covered by a handkerchief, as she smelled the aroma, her head grew heavier and heavier, then her eyes closed…


	6. Chapter 6 Fifty Thousand

**I am extremely apologetic about the late update, I thought university life would be easier than college (high school/sixth form, pick whatever you think it fits, but I am going to call it college because it is in the school's name), but obviously I am wrong and currently I just started my French Level 2 class (they won't let me do Level 1 because I performed too well to be in Level 1 in their test when I thought their test was difficult for beginners). So here's your chapter. I will try uploading chapters more frequently or else I am going to forget about it!**

* * *

Lucius sat on the armchair, gazing at Hermione, who had been lying on his bed since yesterday night. At first she wasn't a quiet sleeper, she kept moaning her sister's name. Slowly, she fell asleep due to exhaustion. She looked less stressed and certainly tranquiler when she was in deep sleep. Had she applied skincare to her face, it would definitely be smoother. If he had the chance, he would make her apply the best cream and serum.

Thinking what had happened last night, he was thankful that she was easy to take care of.

As she started waking up, Lucius cleared his throat and shifted his body into a more comfortable pose. The moment she opened her eyes, she shrieked and covered her body with the quilt.

"Mr…Mr. Malfoy," whimpered Hermione.

"Have you not realised you have been occupying my bed?" asked Lucius as calmly as possible.

Hermione sat up quickly, trying to recall what had happened. Then, with a face of fear, she whispered,

"We…didn't do anything, did we?"

Lucius grinned.

"What did you wish me to do?"

Hermione bit her lips and covered herself with the quilt. Lucius sighed and took the quilt off the bed. She gasped and curled herself. Lucius said,

"Judging by your reaction, I guess you weren't that interest about what happened last night."

Lucius turned on the television, immediately Hermione got off the bed and hurried towards the television.

"The Police has smashed a drug deal in Redmond Town, 500 grams of heroin were confiscated…"

Three men and a young lady went across the screen and got into the police car. Hermione was alarmed and she said,

"Diana…"

"Ms. Granger, which part of the woman reminds you of your sister?"

She dazed at Lucius, he continued,

"Your sister is safe, back in the apartment."

Hermione was relieved, then she asked,

"How did you know my sister?"

Lucius did not answer, he did not want her to know how much effort he had put in searching her background, and somehow he thought he knew more than he should, some of them were so confidential that even Hermione herself might not know.

"Anyway, both you and your sister are safe, I guess you better go and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Rest of the day?" asked Hermione, baffled. "I thought today is Saturday and I still need to work."

"I wouldn't mind you working for our company but I didn't want to risk being sued for making my staff work in poor physical and psychological condition."

Hermione nodded, hurriedly grabbed her satchel and went downstairs, then she realised she was not in any common house. It was a manor, ten times larger than anyone she had seen, it was so large that she had no idea where the main entrance was. After a few attempts, she went back to the original position, dazed with confusion.

"Seems like you're lost," scoffed a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw Draco leaning against a pillar, with Narcissa beside him. She was curling her lips, apparently disturbed by Hermione's presence in Lucius' manor.

"Father's room is not here, I'm afraid."

"I just want to leave ,that's all," stated Hermione. "Please don't misunderstand me."

"Misunderstand?" said Draco. "Of course, why would I not misunderstand? A new staff appearing in my home early in the morning, lost and confused."

"Turn left and go straight past the double door through the corridor, you will see the door you have been looking for," said Narcissa quietly.

Hermione immediately followed her instructions and got out. Soon as she went past the gates, she hired a taxi and hurriedly jumped into the car.

Back in the manor, Draco and Narcissa went up the stairs, and entered Lucius' room. He was lying back in the couch, eyes fixed on the television.

"Why is she here?" asked Draco.

"That's not part of your duty as a son and CEO, is it?" replied Lucius, calm as usual.

After a moment of awkward silence, Draco said,

"I'm going out, for breakfast."

Lucius raised his eyebrow, before he could say anything, Draco left the room with Narcissa. Lucius took a deep breath and stared at his smartphone on the table. He truly wished she would not tell anything what had happened, after all, he would not want to see her sister coming to the manor with troubles waiting for him to solve. It was not that he did not want to help, but he knew it would only make her fall deeper and deeper into the pit.

Soon as Hermione reached home, she immediately dialled her phone to Diana.

"Come on, Diana, listen to my call."

"Hello?" answered her sister's voice, moaning.

"Diana!" exclaimed Hermione. "Where are you?"

"Is that all you want to know?" snapped Diana.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, luckily I was too last night, or else see me in the prison!"

"What do you mean?"

"You called the police, didn't you?"

"I didn't!"

"If it wasn't you, who would call the police!"

Hermione did not know how to answer, then her mind came up with a name—LUcius Malfoy.

"Oh yeah, one thing, where did you get that amount of money?" asked Diana.

"What money?"

"Fifty grands is a large amount," explained her sister. "But still, you transfer it to me as though it is just a piece of cake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You never have much in your account. My guess would be some sort of deal, just like what I have done years ago."

"I don't under—"

"Anyway, thanks for the money."

She hung the phone, Hermione thudded in her couch, massaging her temple. Certainly she never had more than fifty thousand pounds in her bank account.

Fear that it was dirty money, she immediately checked her sister's banking account. She knew she was not supposed to do that, still she was determined to find out what had happened. It was fortunate that her sister had used her email account for registration and she had not changed the password since then.

Soon as she opened her sister's e-banking webpage, she checked the online statement and read out.

"Fifty thousand…Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy! How would he knew her sister's account number? Why would he suddenly transfer such a large amount of money? This did not seem reasonable.

With her hands shaking, she dialled Lucius' phone number.

"Lucius?" she whispered.

"Ms Granger, I was expecting your call, but never had I expected you to whisper like this as if I were your loanshark."

Yes, you are, Hermione thought.

"I just…want to know if the fifty thousand is your idea."

"And what am I going to receive if I admit?"

After an awkward moment of silence, Hermione calmly asked,

"Why? How?"

"Aren't you asking too many questions, Ms Granger?" he said. "If you—"

"Anyway, thank you."

"If you want to thank me, think wisely what you should do."


	7. Chapter 7 The Split Choice

**I apologise for the lack of update. I was so busy that I did not have any time for writing. Luckily Reading Week is coming and then I might have more time on writing!**

 **One more thing, I have actually drafted a new story and I might publish it in near future while continue updating my current two stories . So stay tuned (online?). Drop me a note if you are interested in knowing the plot.**

* * *

Lucius was resting in his chaise lounge in the evening when a knock rang on the door. A servant came in and said,

"Sir, a lady named Ms. Hermione Granger has come."

He raised his eyebrow, it was merely twelve hours since she left, and now she came again, without telling him in advance. With a small grin on his face, he said,

"Let her in."

The servant nodded and let Hermione came in. She was wearing the very same dress on the day they went to St. Tinie. She went towards him, bit her lips and handed a letter to him. Lucius was surprised to see the letter, quickly he unsealed it and read the letter. Then, he placed it on the table and said,

"Ms. Granger, is that your way of repaying gratitude?"

"Fifty thousand may seem little in your eyes, but it is a big amount that I can never repay."

"So this is your special way of showing gratitude?" said Lucius. "But it appears to me that you will need more effort in showing that…a lot more."

He took steps towards Hermione and she retreated, until she hit the wall. She could smell the strong cologne and her heart raced against her chest, pumping vigorously. His warm palm placed on her shoulder and made her shudder.

"Mr…Malfoy," stammered Hermione. "I…"

"Relax Ms. Granger, I am not going to kill you."

He walked back to the desk and he heard Hermione let out a huge breath. Then, Lucius picked up the letter and tore it into shreds.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she screamed.

"You will work for me, until you earn fifty thousand," gritted out Lucius' teeth.

She would then stay for at least two years, he thought. By that time, she would have forgotten that she had once wanted to resign.

"Are you available tomorrow two o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Tomorrow two o'clock in the afternoon?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

"Asking why is not quite a desirable behaviour, Ms. Granger," replied Lucius, grinning as he glanced her panic-stricken face. "However, it is my responsibility as the employer to inform you what are we going to do. Tomorrow we will decide which ballerina is going to come with us to the interview on television programme."

Hermione nodded. After an awkward moment of silence, Lucius said,

"Come now, Ms. Granger, a man needs rest, unless you still have something…undone."

Hermione backed a little, after a nod, she went out of the room, leaving Lucius grinning and chuckling at her reaction.

—

The next afternoon, she turned up at Lucius' office at two sharp. The moment she stepped into the office, Lucius stood up and tided his suit, then said,

"They are waiting at the Room 302."

He led her downstairs and went into Room 302. Five girls and a young man were waiting for them, three of them were no more than twelve and the other two were tall teenage girls, the young man was about the teenage girl's age. At the corner of the room, a lady was leaning by the grand piano. As Lucius and Hermione sat down, he picked up a large black box and said,

"Draw the lots."

One by one, the girls picked up slips from the box and showed them to Lucius.

"Descending order, starting big Clara."

The three little girls, the young man and the brunette teenage girl popped out of the room, leaving the blonde teenage alone, facing Lucius and Hermione.

"What's your name?"

"Sofia Mayer."

"Sarah, please play the music," ordered Lucius.

As the music started, Sofia began dancing across the room, performing each and every single move with perfection. As the music faded, she bowed and went out of the room, the other girl came in and did the same thing.

"Tell the girls to wait until I ask them to get in," order Lucius as the brunette girl went out.

He looked at Hermione, who was jotting down notes on the papers. He asked,

"So who do you think is the most suitable?"

"Tracy Clinger?" suggested Hermione. "She is a very polite girl but her skills were not as perfect as Sofia's."

"We are not here for choosing model students," reminded Lucius.

"Sofia then."

"Good."

He then stood up and walked towards the door. The three little girls were all looking at him as he said,

"Dolly, come in please."

The girl with blonde girl came in with the young man. Lucius remembered her well, she was also the cast for small Clara last year. It was not particularly successful, the doll's head fell off and she went to pick it up instead of continuing the performance. Apart from that, she was no doubt a fair ballerina, only that she was not as skilled as Lydia, nor as good as Karen at commanding the stage. She was somewhere in between.

Lydia was second. She had everything a ballerina wants, height, slimness and perfect moves. But this was exactly her weakness, without great capacity of relationship with the audience, it would hardly make the show to perfection.

Karen was always his favourite, though she was not as skilled as Lydia, her cheerfulness and angelic appearance could lighten a person's heart and bring everyone closer to her performance, as though they were, too on the stage.

Soon as all of them has finished performing, they curtseyed and went outside with the young man. Lucius turned to Hermione and said,

"Seems like the answer is obvious."

"Lydia is the best option."

Lucius's smile faded, then he said,

"Isn't Karen a lot more suitable?"

"Lydia would make a great appearance on stage," explained Hermione. "Her en-pointe is a lot more professional than Karen. Karen did not really dance as well as she did."

"And?"

"I believe with her skills, she would make a great appearance on television," pointed out Hermione. "Then people will realise the profession of our ballet students and teachers, then many will be attracted to take ballet classes here."

Lucius curled his lips, then he said,

"Karen is the most suitable."

Hermione was outraged.

"You asked for my opinion and now you ignore mine!"

"Isn't it always the right of having final decisions reserved for the chairman?"

"Sometimes I just don't understand what you want!" roared Hermione.

"Remember, half past eight, at Whales Television, Studio 47."

Frustrated, she stormed out of the room and Lucius grinned. Rarely woman would throw temper tantrums in front of him, not even Narcissa. She had always been careful not to cross him. Despite Hermione losing her temper, he did not feel cross at all. Caitlin had never crossed him, but that was another story. He wished she could understand his point of view but she was too furious to do so. He would have to make her understand, some time later.


	8. Chapter 8 Tarot

**Finally it's reading week! I can do whatever I wa-oh wait, I have essays and French grammar test. Oh non!**

* * *

As expected, Hermione turned up at the studio. Lucius and Draco were talking to the director in the middle of the room. This room was located at the east of the building, sunlight shone through windows and it was the perfect place for filming interviews.

Soon as Hermione entered the room, she was greeted by a tall middle-aged man. He extended his hand and said,

"Patrick Brookes, director of the show 'City Hunt'."

"Hermione Granger, Public Relation Officer."

"Great, we will be contacting you more frequently as the December comes."

He nodded and went back to Lucius and Draco, continuing their conversation. Just then, Karen sneaked into the room in her Romantic tutu, holding her teddy bear tight. She beamed at Hermione and greeted,

"Good morning, Ms Hermione."

"Good morning, Karen," answered Hermione.

Seeing Karen made her think of Lydia, it was unfair that she was refused without a proper reason. Lucius would not tell and certainly did not even listen to her opinion. But gazing at the little girl's angelic face, Hermione could hardly frown at her.

"How long would the interview be?"

"Well…"

To be honest, she did not know the answer at all, Lucius told her nothing and she did nothing. But she could not just tell the little girl that she did not know. Apart from hating to disappoint Karen, she also did not want anyone to realise that she as the Public Relation Officer, knew nothing about the interview.

"…It won't be very long. If you feel hungry, I can get you something to eat."

"Thank you, Ms. Hermione!"

Karen was ever so polite and cheerful. It was no surprise that Lucius would like the girl, hardly anybody could not like her.

"Karen, come over and practice!" ordered Draco.

After a quick curtsey, Karen fluttered towards the young man portraying Clara's father. She first wore her en-pointe shoes, warmed up for a while and began dancing, with Sofia at the back of the room, warming up at the barre. After half an hour, the interview began. Karen, Sofia and the young man sat in the middle of the room beside Lucius and Draco. Hermione gazed at them, hoping that the interview would soon be over and she could go back to the office. But on second thought, Narcissa was in the office, her situation would not get any better.

After an hour of talking, Karen stood up and starting dancing across the room. If Hermione had not known, she would certainly be convinced that Karen was so much in love with the teddy bear. All her moves were smooth like water droplets rolling across silk. But then she remembered, Lydia could also do the same, if only she had the chance.

The moment as she turned her head to the door, she saw Narcissa staring at Lucius, then shifted her stare to Hermione. A chill went down Hermione's spine as their eyes met, so she quickly turned away and tried to stay focus on the interview. But she just felt uncomfortable being watched, all her actions were monitored and she could not do anything that could lead her to disadvantage. After all,

she just wanted a peaceful life at work.

As the clock struck twelve, the interview ended and Karen got up, running towards Hermione.

"Ms Hermione, how is my performance?"

"Well done," said Hermione, smiling.

The little girl bounced while grinning, then she turned her head and stared at Narcissa, then asked Hermione,

"Why is Ms. Narcissa staring at Mr. Lucius?"

Hermione licked her lips, how should she answer the little girl?

"Perhaps she wants to talk to him," replied Hermione.

"Should I tell Mr. Lucius that she is waiting for him?"

"Don't worry, I am sure she can wait."

"Alright…"

"Let me get you something to eat," suggested Hermione.

"Lemon tart please!"

Hermione smiled and went out of the room. Narcissa was staring at her, then began,

"You don't have to do anything, do you?"

Hermione dazed with confusion, then decided that she should make no answer.

"I wonder why you are still there, getting paid while doing nothing," continued Narcissa. "Apparently me and young Mr. Malfoy had realised this, and I do hope Mr. Malfoy would soon also come to realisation too."

"Mr. Malfoy knows what he wants," answered Hermione as calmly as possible.

"Wants from you?" asked Narcissa. "Don't think too highly of yourself, Ms Granger. We perfectly know whom you are and where your ability lies."

Knowing that she could never persuade Narcissa to stop arguing with her, she lowered her head and slid past Narcissa and went out of the building, then she headed to the closest coffee shop.

"A lemon tart please."

After she paid, the staff gave her a card and said,

"We are having a gypsy fortune teller here today, she's at the corner of our shop."

Hermione raised her brow, then she smiled and replied,

"Thank you."

Then she went to the lady with accessories around her her arms and neck. The lady saw her and said,

"Are you seeking your fortune?"

"I don't really trust these things," answered Hermione. "They exist because people are insecure of themselves."

"So why are you talking to me if you don't believe in whatever I would say?"

Hermione shrugged and gave her the card. The lady placed a deck of tarot cards in front of her and said,

"Pick four cards."

Hermione licked her lips and hesitated, then her fingers slid four cards, then the lady withdrew the rest of the cards, then said,

"Place your cards in the following order, work, finances, health and love."

"Huh? But they all look the same."

"Trust your instinct."

Slowly, she placed the cards in order. The lady flipped the first one on the left, it was a man with an infinity symbol above the head, he was holding a wand, reminding her much of a Christian figure.

"It's the Magician," said the lady. "Possibly you will receive a promotion or a new job. If you are working in the creative industry, this is the time for a great change, a change for better things."

Hermione nodded, with the interview ended, she should receive a new job. She was surprised that the lady seemed to understand her well.

"Then finances," said the lady.

This time the card had a lady in blue sitting down, with a black and white pillar on each side.

"The high priestess," explained the lady, with her voice turned lower. "It's means somebody is not being completely honest with you. Do more investigation before letting your money slide pass your fingers."

"Thank you for the reminder."

"And this…"

Just before the lady flipped the card, Hermione pressed her hand and asked,

"Can this card interpret other's health?"

"Yes, it can."

The lady flipped the card and said,

"This is the Devil. The person you are thinking needs to watch out for being overworked and over-stressed. If that person has chronic illness, don't let it define you."

"And the last card…love."

Hermione suddenly felt nervous about the card. For years, this word had been a taboo, she had never thought of that until now.

"Emperor….interesting," said the lady.

"What is so interesting?"

"This card means you may find yourself falling in love with a man who is older than you, possibly in your company. Or at least, he is interested in you."

Hermione dazed for a while, the only possible person she could think of…

Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't…think it is possible."

"Are you ruling the possibility out because he is a lot older than you?"

"Well—"

"You may feel him ruling 'with an iron fist' but he will let you see his reason, when you are ready to accept him."


	9. Chapter 9 AB RH-

**Just when I thought Reading Week would help me, I unfortunately caught a cold at the weekend and I was so sick that I did not want to do anything. I did not even cook! (I didn't starve myself, I cook corn soup in the microwave.) And the bigger problem is that 3 essays and 1 presentations (my group mates have not started working at all and Thursday is the deadline!) are waiting for me. Well, to be fair, the essays are due in December and January but then, I should really start working on them, because the odds are rarely in my favour.**

 **Also, I am going to Frankfurt Christmas Market this weekend with my friends, so just spare me for this weekend for 0% progress on writing the next chapter~**

* * *

For days, Hermione kept on thinking about the fortune teller's words, the gypsy seemed to know her life, as though monitoring her all the time. But the moment when she thought of her words about love, she shuddered. Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger! This was never the right combination. Firstly, he would not have any interest in her. Secondly, she had no interest in him. Thirdly, even when they were together, Narcissa would always be in between them. It would simply be impossible and unfeasible.

Just when she was contemplating, someone nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" said Kath. "What happened between you two?"

"What?" said Hermione, confused.

"You and Malfoy!"

Hermione glanced at Lucius' office, he had his eyes closed, meditating, just like what she had done.

"Let's grab a snack," whispered Kath and she pulled Hermione to the pantry.

As Kath was making coffee, Hermione asked,

"Would you believe that me and Malfoy are on a date?"

Kath chuckled, then said,

"Not now, but maybe in the future."

"How so?"

"Well, if you are in love with someone, you don't address people with their last name, do you?" said Kath and she gave Hermione a warm swirling cup of coffee.

"But how do you come up with the conclusion of 'maybe in the future' ?"

"He's a single man and you're single, so it can happen. But well, nowadays even those who are married also date someone behind their partners' back, so generally speaking, anything can happen."

"Perhaps you are right…"

"Come on, if you really like him, give it a try."

"Huh?"

"Now you mention it, I think you actually look compatible with him."

"Don't be silly—"

"I am not silly!" exclaimed Kath. "I am just being reasonable, that's all. Something must have told you that you may fall in love with him, that's why you ask me in the first place. Nothing comes from nothing."

"Since when you become so philosophical?"

"You just never take time to notice."

Hermione took the coffee, gazing at the swirling powder dissolving, she thought of the fortune teller's words again.

"You may feel him ruling 'with an iron fist' but he will let you see his reason, when you are ready to accept him."

Come on Hermione, she told herself. Pull yourself together! You aren't supposed to fall in love with him!

She walked out of the pantry and went back to her seat. Despite of the coffee, she could not seem to focus on her work. It took almost an hour for her to regain concentration and incentive, she first typed the article about the last interview, then she began sending invitations to potential sponsors as Lucius had ordered. She received emails right away, as though people had been waiting for her invitations.

Though Kath urged her to dine out along with the other colleagues during lunchtime, she decided to skip lunch, hoping that nobody would be in the office, then she could finally have relaxation. Just when she stretched her limbs, her phone rang. Unwillingly, her fingers reached for her phone and stared at the screen.

Diana.

She swiped across the screen and said,

"Diana."

"Hello? Is this Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"Yes?" answered Hermione, shocked to hear a stranger's voice.

"Your sister Diana is involved in a car accident and she is seriously injured. We are currently heading to Queen Anne's Hospital."

"What?"

"We advise you to come as soon as possible."

"Yes, I will."

Soon as she hung up, she sped out of her office and hurried downstairs. As she sprang out of the door, she crashed into a man in black suit.

"Ms. Granger—"

"I will come back later!"

She pushed him aside and hurried out of the gates. Soon as she hailed a taxi, she said,

"Queen Anne's Hospital."

* * *

"BP 80 and 60—"

Hermione went past the patients and medical staff, soon as she dashed to the reception, she blurted,

"Excuse me, where are the patients of the car accidents?"

"Please calm down—"

"Any relatives or friends of Ms. Diana Granger?" yelled a voice from the right.

Quickly, Hermione raced towards the voice and answered,

"I am her sister."

"You're the sister of Ms. Diana Granger—"

"Yes, how is my sister."

"She has a fracture in the ribs, causing pneumothorax. Also, she has huge blood loss, which is critical to her at this stage."

"Her blood type is AB Rh negative."

In between the medical staff and Hermione was a moment of silence.

"Are you sure, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "I remember that well."

"Is your blood type also AB Rh negative?"

"No, I am Rh positive."

"In that case, it would be even more challenging," explained the staff. "We do have supply for this blood type but it may not be adequate for her. But we would do our best to ask for donors through the media."

"Thank you!"

Hermione thudded onto the wall. Never could she imagine Diana seriously wounded in a car accident. If only her blood was Rh negative, then she could easily help her.

Then, a familiar voice echoed through the room and she looked up,.

Lucius Malfoy.

He dashed through the crowd and talked to one of the medical staff. The staff was more than delighted and hurried led him to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy agreed to be a donor."

She gazed at him, then he said,

"Don't worry about it."

Following the staff, they went to the table and the staff confirmed his blood type. Then, Lucius wrapped his sleeve and a nurse pinned the needle onto his skin. Fresh red blood slowly dripped into the bag, gradually his face turn paler and paler.

"Sir, are you feeling comfortable?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," answered Lucius with a strong tone. "I can donate blood to the maximum limit."

The nurse nodded and after the job was done, Lucius stood up and leaned against the wall, staring at the bag of blood.

Hermione bit her lips, she never imagined Lucius would be her sister's life saver. First he gave Diana fifty thousand pounds to repay the debts, now he donated blood to her! How could she ever repay the gratitude? And come to think of it, how could she repay? Giving him back one whole bag of her own blood?

She took a step up to Lucius and whispered,

"Thank you."

"Is that all?" asked Lucius.

"Huh?"

Lucius stared into her eyes. Hermione bit her lips, then with huge courage, she stood on her toes and her lips lightly touched Lucius' pale lips. Then she hurried to the seats outside the operation theatre, busily texting.


	10. Chapter 10 Him

Just as Hermione raised the curtains, light shone on the bed and Diana made a soft groan. Hurriedly, Hermione went to the bed and whispered,

"Diana…"

Diana opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. With Hermione's help, she sat up and said,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry so much—"

"It's alright, everything is fine now."

"What time is it?"

"Half two, you have slept for almost a whole day," explained Hermione. "The doctor says they will discharge you after they take a look at your PT scan, provided that you are well enough to leave the bed."

"I thought I would be dead, the moment when the car crashed…"

"What happened?"

"I was crossing the road, then it happened. It happened so fast that I didn't even manage to see what the car plate was. All I knew was a silver car, nothing else."

"The police said they were going to look into this."

"Police?" said Diana. "I stopped believing in them when I was seven."

Hermione bit her lips, trying to say some words of encouragement.

"Hermione," said Diana, glanced at the clock on the wall. "You need to go back to work."

"It's alright, I will go back at five."

The doctor came in with a file in his arm.

"You're Ms. Diana Granger, right?"

"Yes."

"We have arranged a PT scan for you tomorrow at nine in the morning. If nothing goes wrong, you may be discharged."

"Thank you," answered Diana and the doctor walked away.

"Let me get you something to eat," said Hermione and soon as she walked out of the ward, she nearly bumped into a tall figure.

"Mr. Malfoy?" exclaimed Hermione, confused.

"Come now, Ms. Granger, am I not allowed to show care to my staff's family?"

Before she could nod, he said,

"I hope you won't mind me a private conversation with your sister. And I certainly hope you won't eavesdrop."

He went in and closed the door. Hermione carefully leaned against the door, overhearing the conversation.

"Good to you see intact," said Lucius coldly.

"I am surprised to see you still remember me," answered Diana in a wounded tone. "Considering that I almost got arrested by the police."

"If the police had not arrived, you and your sister will be having a nice conversation at the prison's phone booth," he said. "Unless that's what you want—"

"Straight into the topic," snapped Diana. "What do you want?"

"Simple—behave."

"I don't see how I haven't behaved."

"You have brought more than enough trouble to her and you should consider yourself fortunate to be still alive."

"Nobody asked you to save me."

"I am saving you because of him!" he growled. "If it had not been him, I would not even glance at you, not to mention saving your life."

"Him? Him?" scoffed Diana. "You know him better than I do, and you wouldn't even say his name."

"I am not here to argue with you," said Lucius. "I am here to remind you, do not bring anymore trouble to me and your sister, alright?"

"How odd, asking the trouble itself not to come."

Soon as Hermione heard the doorstep, she walked away from the door and pretended nothing happened. Lucius came out and left without glancing at Hermione. Hermione immediately went inside and asked,

"What did he talk to you?"

"Didn't you say you would bring me something to eat?" said Diana.

Seeing that Diana did not want to answer her question, she nodded and hurried to the hospital canteen.

* * *

 **I know this is a very short chapter (which means the next chapter should be longer).**

 **Yes, again I was sick and I still had a lot of work to do...**

 **Oh yes, who is the "him" they are talking about? Let me know what you think by writing it down in your reviews. You might be surprised when time comes.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Black Suit

**After morning lectures and seminars, I spent the rest of the day writing this chapter. My two days of non-stop writing essays finally pay off! So I guess...more frequent updates for these days?**

* * *

Hermione had never been so busy. Starting from seven in the morning, she started preparing for the stage. Lucius was busying answering the phone and trying to make sure everything went in order. Draco was rehearsing with the dancers, and sometimes as Hermione passed by, she could hear him yelling at the children, asking them to do each and every moment with absolute accuracy.

"Sofia, are you not ashamed of yourself?" he said. "Is this your first time on stage? Why are you walking like this? Why are you bending your leg?"

"George, I scolded you, I joked with you. And what do you want me to do now? Hit you with a cane?"

Two minutes later, she passed by and she heard Draco's voice again,

"Now you're finally starting to walk like a human being."

The harsh comment made Hermione felt a bit uneasy. When it was finally lunchtime, she and some members of the production team went to the canteen for a quick lunch.

"Is Malfoy always that harsh on people?" asked Hermione.

"He is just too strict and takes each and every show more serious than anyone else," replied one of the members. "Once a dancer accidentally tore the fabric a bit. He scolded her by saying 'as if you're raised in the wild'."

"Oh I remember that," said another member. "I saw the girl pursed her lips when she heard that."

Hermione licked her lips, Draco did not seem like the type of person who would actually care about the company's business, he was always missing and rarely attended any meetings. She would not be surprised if Narcissa was that picky and harsh on the children, she was present in each and every single meeting, regardless of the topic discussed. She would hear everything about the company, and sometimes her presence was unwelcome.

In the afternoon, the final rehearsal started and Hermione sat at the back, watching the dancers gliding across the stage. Suddenly, Lucius sat beside her, it made her uncomfortable, she slight shifted her body position, hoping to keep as much distance from him as possible. Then she remembered, and said,

"Thank you."

After a long pause, Lucius said,

"For what?"

"Saving my sister's life."

"I just did what I must."

"What did you tell my sister?"

"Is your knowledge towards this important?"

"…No," she replied. "But after you left, my sister was not as happy as before, so I guessed you must have said something."

Lucius made no answer, so Hermione continued,

"Was it about last time at Redmond Town? I promised I would take up the responsibility of repaying the money you gave her."

"Do you really think money is the matter that I am concerned?"

"…No," she answered after careful hesitation. Lucius had more than enough money to spend, since when would he concern about fifty thousand pounds?

Trying to make the atmosphere less awkward, Hermione quickly switched the topic. She asked,

"You seem to like ballet a lot."

"Yes and no. I like ballet not because of ballet."

"I don't seem to follow you."

"You don't have to."

Hermione bit her lips hard, he was making the conversation even more awkward. Was he doing this deliberately? But gazing at his face, she could see a slight hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Why do you like ballet?" asked Lucius.

"Me?" said Hermione, puzzled. Still she replied,

"It's almost every girl's dream to be a ballerina. Ballet is so graceful and elegant. The ballet music is also melodious."

Lucius showed a wry smile, then he asked,

"Which play is your favourite?"

"Swan Lake."

"Thought you'd like The Nutcracker more."

"I like The Nutcracker too but Swan Lake has always been my favourite since childhood. Sometimes I think, if Odette hasn't been cursed, she would not have met the Prince, she would be a normal village girl. And if the Prince is not struck by her beauty and decided to kill her, what would happen then?"

Lucius fell into deep contemplation. Years ago, a person spoke the exact same words. He would still remember her dreamy face and silver smile. Sometimes when he saw the ballerinas, he thought he saw her shadows, twirling and leaping along with the them.

Time passed so quickly that Hermione almost did not realise it was already five o'clock and the rehearsal ended. Just when she was about to leave the seat, Lucius said,

"Follow me."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Before she could reply, Lucius's firm grip pulled her away and out of the hall, going upstairs.

"But I still haven't—"

"It would be quicker if you are willing to stay in silence and cooperate."

Soon, they were on the forth floor and Lucius pulled her into his office, then he locked the door, shocked her much.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

He pulled the closet door open and took out a black suit, then shoved it into her arms.

"What's this?" asked Hermione, confused.

Lucius raised his brow and said,

"Are you telling me that you have never worn suits before?"

Hermione shook her head, then Lucius said,

"Put it on."

"Now?"

"The suit will make you more professional," explained Lucius. "After all, you are going to talk to the journalists and take pictures."

"Let me go to the—"

"I will just turn around."

Lucius turned around and faced the bookcases opposite to the closet. Hermione bit her lips and slowly started to undress herself. When she took off her coat, she peered backwards, trying to see if he was looking at her. After confirming that he would not look at her, she took off all her clothes except her undergarment. Quickly, she dressed herself and stared at the closet mirror. Strangely it fitted well, as though it was tailor-made for her. Just as she turned around, her face met Lucius's and out of shock, she backed a little.

"I am prepared—"

Lucius made her sit on the chair and took out a brush from the drawer, then he started to brush her hair.

"Have you not attempted to make your hair look tidier?" he asked.

"Well I don't have time to do so—"

"Aren't you tired of using the very same excuse?"

He placed the brush on the table and placed his hands on her shoulder. The moment when his fingertips touched her collarbone, she jolted up and said,

"We better go down to the hall and welcome our guests."

She hurriedly ran out of the room with Lucius followed behind. She was relieved that the guests were engaging themselves in conversations. When Hermione was about to go towards them, Lucius grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and whispered,

"Be patient and calm, Ms. Granger."

He led her to the guests and began,

"Good evening, Mr. Hopkins, Mr. Walter."

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you," said Hopkins. "And this young beautiful lady is…"

"Hermione Granger, Public Relation Officer."

"If you hadn't told me, Lucius, I would have thought you get yourself a new bride."

"That was twenty seven years ago."

"Speaking of bride…" said Walter as his gaze switched to Hermione's suit. "That looks familiar."

Hermione could not help feel uneasy, if they knew Lucius's wife and recognised this suit, this suit could be…

She was more than relieved when it was time for the performance. Since they are producers, they sat on the balcony, looking down at the stage. Karen and other children came out and began gliding. Just as Lucius had mentioned, Karen glamoured on the stage, glamoured in a way that was not sheer cold beauty, but with playfulness and youth.

"Even though cameras pointed at her, she ignored all of them and indulged herself in ballet," murmured Hermione.

"Which is why I make her dance on our first night," said Lucius. "Lydia was professional but she was too cold, too indifferent to interact with the audience. Whenever people see Karen dancing, they find themselves quickly engaged in the performance without realising. This is hard to achieve, especially when she is only twelve years old."

"I see what you mean," said Hermione, recalling the audition. "Lydia was looking at us throughout the whole audition, she really cares about us."

"It is completely understandable that ballerinas would care about the audience, but they shouldn't. They are in the fairy-tale as long as they are on the stage, their attention should not be split between performance and audience."

"Maybe that's because you never chooses her, so she is just trying to figure out how to make you happy."

"Do I look like the type of person who would judge people based on how happy they can make me?" said Lucius. "Both of her parents are ballet dancers, they even have their own ballet school."

"So why do they still send her to here?"

"Exposure," replied Lucius. "Their ballet school is not large enough to run any grand performances. So they let her dance here simply because they can use us as her stepping stone to fame."

"I…never know—"

"Now you know."

"So is this suit…your wife?"

Lucius showed a small smile.

"Yes, and no."

"Huh? I don't seem to—"

Lucius signalled her to stop talking and Hermione could only keep the question to herself.


	12. Chapter 12 Return of the Suit

**Finally, last week of Semester 1! My assignments are done, the only thing I have to do is revising French (I flunked in my listening practice...).**  
 **My tutor forced to me attend those Christmas party (saying that I am shutting myself too much), I went there and my face grew so hot and red that I felt like fainting. Just when I thought I could sneak out, my tutor spotted me by the door.**

 **I wish I could stay in UK for Christmas...**

 **And yeah, we are celebrating more than 40 followers! Thank you for your interest in the story.**

* * *

The one-week performance finally came to an end, Hermione was glad to hear that it was a success. Draco finally stopped yelling and from Narcissa's smile, Hermione guessed her mind would be spared for the next few days.

The next project would be the spring concert, which was a lot smaller than the Nutcracker. Still, Hermione had to work hard and find sponsors whenever she could. Fortunately, many sponsors continued their sponsorships and this lessened her burden. The only two things she had to do was writing a news article for the concert and coordinating with a television programme that discussed about different institutions in the community. Not only would she had to let the production team follow her and Lucius around whenever activities were held, she also had to bare a crucial part, selecting children to participate in the documentary.

From her previous experience, she knew Lucius would want to select children with amiable appearance than to children that were truly gifted. She scrolled through the children's profiles and managed to find a few girls and boys that would fit into Lucius' criteria. Still, she gave a few more names that she thought would be appropriate, seeing that Lucius did not immediately reject her, she knew Lucius had already given in and let her handle the situation.

Draco would also be involved in the documentary due to his position in the company, and Hermione wished she worked as another position. He had never got on with her, at least every time they met, he would glare at her. Hermione wished her place could be replaced by Narcissa, then the filming would end quicker.

Circling the dates on her calendar, she smiled and continued emailing the producer. So far everything was going smoother than she imagined and she could finally have some quality lunch break.

Just when she was about to stand up and leave, Lucius texted her and ordered her to go to his office. The moment she went into the office, she immediately asked,

"Is there anything you need?"

"You'd better give me back what was once mine."

"Huh?"

Lucius raised his brow, then Hermione realised she still had not yet returned the suit.

"I am sorry, I will go get it now."

As she turned around, Lucius said,

"Are you sure you should give up your lunch?"

"I have to return—"

"The suit itself won't get out of your flat," said Lucius. "I will come to your place and get it myself, in case you damage it during the journey."

Hermione's face reddened, then said,

"I am not that careless. I knew how valuable the suit is to you."

"Good, wait at the main door at five, I will drive you to your place."

Seeing that Lucius insisted, Hermione nodded and hurriedly went back to her seat. Kath immediately asked,

"What did Lucius say to you?"

"He just told me to wait for his car at five."

"Car…" said Kath, smirking.

"What?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"He offers you a ride…how…interesting…"

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione. "Last time I borrowed a suit from him and I did not return. He just offers me a ride to my place so he can pick it up. That's all."

"Are you sure he's not going to stay overnight—"

"Hey! His sole purpose is to get his suit back, is that not clear enough?"

"Wait…you wore his suit?" exclaimed Kath. "Is the suit Narcissa's?"

"I think it's more likely to be his wife's…"

"How did you know?"

"I heard those people saying that the suit looks familiar, and they know his wife…"

"No way! He lends his late wife's suit to you! If I were him, even when my wife is dead, I wouldn't lend anything of hers to anyone."

"That's the point! I just don't know what he is thinking."

"Only Narcissa would be able to guess what he is thinking—" mumbled Kath.

"I hope you two are working as ordered," said Narcissa from behind, giving Hermione a huge shock. "We don't keep staff who doesn't work."

As Narcissa left, Kath said,

"Oh no…now she knows, I am dead."

"We are dead," corrected Hermione.

"You have Lucius, what are you afraid of —"

The office door of Lucius opened and Hermione quickly stopped talking to Kath. Narcissa quickly got up and said,

"Draco was asking if you would dine at home tonight—"

"I have an important appointment this evening," replied Lucius curtly.

As soon as Hermione's eyes met his, she gasped and buried herself between the piles of documents on the desk.

Time passed quicker than she imagined. By the time she finished work, it was ten minutes to five. Hurriedly, she tidied her desk and snatched her bag before getting up. Just when she was about to leave, Narcissa said,

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"Have you finished the article?"

Before Hermione could reply, Kath said,

"Mr. Malfoy just gave her the job this morning—"

"The job started this morning and after 10 hours, you still haven't yet finished it?" asked Narcissa. "Our interns can write a 5,000 dissertation within a night and still get a first. Are you telling me that your ability is lower than an average university student?"

Hermione was unable to answer, clearly Narcissa was trying to make her stay until she finished her work. So she sank back into her seat and turned on her computer. Lucius came out, puzzled, and Narcissa immediately said,

"I told her to hand in the article before leaving."

"Ms. Granger is having an important important with me," said Lucius. "The article is not that urgent, we can wait till tomorrow."

He swiftly came over and pulled Hermione away, much to Narcissa's surprise. Hermione said,

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer you stay silent until we get into the car."

Being pulled all the way to the car, Hermione made no sound. As Lucius started the engine and drove away, Hermione began,

"Just drive to—"

"I know where it is."

After a while, Hermione mumbled,

"I thought you have a chauffeur."

"He's taking a day off."

"Oh."

That was the only word Hermione could come up with for the rest of the journey. As Hermione opened the door, Lucius was slightly surprised. Books were everywhere, stacked neatly on the shelves, on the floor and all over her table. Hermione said,

"I will go get it, wait here."

She quickly put her bag on the couch and went inside the bedroom. The moment she took the suit and turned around, she saw Lucius eyeing on each and every detail in the apartment. Feeling uneasy, she placed the suit in a shopping bag and handed it Lucius.

"I have cleaned and ironed it."

Lucius took it, he looked at the bag, then he gave it back to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's yours, I can't have it!"

Strangely, he did not force her to take it, after a weak smile, he carried the bag and left.

* * *

 **Next chapter? I think I better keep it a secret, nobody would want to see Lucius in pain...**


	13. Chapter 13 The Music Box

**First and last update of the week! Depending on how you view "week".**

 **I spent two nights and two flights thinking the background of the story, because before I never thought of any, at least I never imagine myself writing to this stage (and it deviated from my original plot). I tried so hard to balance to hate and love of all characters...**

 **I planed to publish it last week but well it was longer than usual chapters and it focuses more on the plot. I wished it had been longer but then I would need to edit all all chapters. (This lesson teaches everyone that you should draft the background before writing 3000 words.)**

 **Anyway, bits and pieces will soon fall in as you read the story.**

* * *

Snow fell as February came. As Hermione made her way out of the snowy path, a car stopped beside her. The car window reared down and the driver yelled,

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione recognised him, he was Lucius's chauffeur.

"Mr. Malfoy invites you for a ride to work."

The chauffeur came out of the car and opened the door for her. Lucius did not glance at her, his gaze kept fixed at the front, as though he was in deep thoughts. Hermione got in and said,

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

The rest of the journey was full of awkward silence. Hermione tried to lift the atmosphere but then she did not know what conversation could lighten his spirit. So she decided to close her eyes and rest to clear her mind.

As the car stopped at the front entrance, Lucius got out of the car and went inside without waiting for Hermione. Hermione was baffled by his behaviour, she turned to the chauffeur and asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

The chauffeur sighed and said,

"Nothing is wrong, it happens every time of the year."

"Why?"

The chauffeur did not answer. Seeing that she could not get the answer out of him, she got off the car and went inside.

Just right after she sat down and started working, Kath rushed into the office, which distressed Narcissa, who was brewing coffee in the pantry. As Kath sat down, Narcissa came towards her with the black coffee.

"Ms. Sinclair, today is not a day for any lateness and noise pollution, hope you notice that."

"I am so sorry, I won't be late again."

Soon as Narcissa went into Lucius's office, Hermione whispered,

"What is wrong with today?"

"Today is…today. Just be careful. "

"What today is today—"

Before Hermione could get an answer from her, Narcissa came out of the office and said,

"Curiosity kills the cat, hope you notice that."

Hermione immediately started working again, if nobody would tell her what today was, all she had to do was observe and tried to comprehend the situation judging by the behaviours of others.

She finished work by lunchtime, which was a lot quicker than she expected. So she looked at the music box on the desk. She got it from a young lady at the airport. She did not know the lady's name, all she could remember was that she was at the counter, asking if she could change her flight so that she could reunite with Diana soon. Then the lady appeared, giving her ticket to Hermione. She told Hermione a lot about herself, particularly her boyfriend, then she shoved Hermione a music box. Hermione did not want it since she already owned her an air ticket but the lady insisted that Hermione should help her give this music box to her husband if they ever met. Just when Hermione went to buy a book before entering the gates, she saw the lady on the stretcher, with four people in white pushing the stretcher through the crowds and disappeared at the corner. She asked the passenger service staff if they knew the lady's situation, all they could say was that it was not optimistic.

She never met the lady again, to her dismay. All she had was the music box that could play the pas de deux music from The Nutcracker. Fortunately it still worked like new, otherwise she would have lost all hope in finding the lady's husband. It was almost impossible, she did not know the names of the lady or the husband, and even when social media, she might not find the genuine him at all. Nowadays so many people would impersonate him due to instant viral fame, she could never be sure if that person was truly the lady's husband.

She winded it to the fullest and let it play. Kath popped her head and said,

"Where did you buy it?"

"I got it from a friend."

"Can you ask her where your friend bought it?" asked Kath. "It's so lovely."

"I don't think I can help you on this," answered Hermione. "She gave me in a hurry and left without a trace."

"Oh that's a pity—"

"What pity?" asked Lucius from the back.

Out of shock, Hermione jumped a little and her hand reached for the music box, ready to put it back into the drawer. Lucius's arm stretched out and took the music box away from her.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Lucius.

"Huh?"

"Who gave it to you?" said Lucius once again, gritted through his teeth.

"A friend."

"No music box on the desk," said Lucius. "Confiscation is the best solution to workers who do not work as diligently as expected."

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy—"

Just as she stood up and tried to get the music box back, Lucius had already left and gone back to his office. Hermione thudded back to her seat, dazed with confusion. That was not mentioned in her contract.

"Years ago, today was the saddest day of his life," whispered Kath. "She passed away, Lucius was with her in the hospital, watching her as she closed her eyes and never came back. This is one of the taboo in the company, especially today. Just pretend you heard nothing."

Hermione nodded and went back to work.

At the office room, Lucius stared at the music box for quite a while, how could he not remember this? He gave it to her on that very special day. Just when the happiest moment of his life was about to come, reality smashed him like a truck that lost control on the highway. Never had he imagined such misery would come…

But then, Lucius could not help wondering how Hermione had it in her possession, as though she had kept if for a very long time and she would take it with her everywhere. It did not seem possible that Hermione could get it from her…

After Hermione finished her lunch, she quickly back to the office and knocked on Lucius's door. Upon entering, she saw Lucius standing by the window, holding the music box and examining it.

"Give it back to me," said Hermione, after a moment of silence.

Lucius did not reply, nor did he hand over the music box. He began,

"It's not yours."

"It's my—"

"How did you get it?"

"Just give me back to—"

"Have you not noticed my name is there, engraved at the bottom of the box?"

"Huh?"

Lucius showed her the beautiful cursive on the bottom. Indeed his name was there, and few people would name their children Lucius and carry the surname Malfoy.

But if his name was there, could that mean…

"How did you get the music box?" asked Lucius again, demanding an answer.

"From a friend."

"She would not know you…"

"Where were you when she passed away?" asked Hermione.

Lucius was taken aback, but he remained calm and said,

"I thought by now you should have known this, secrets are never kept untold."

"Where were you when she passed away?" asked Hermione again.

"With her—"

"You lied."

Lucius was quite shocked, for years he had kept the secret well, only Cyrus and Narcissa knew, nobody else. How would he In between them was a long moment of silence. Lucius curled his lips and said,

"Please be excused."

"If you don't face the truth, you won't move forward!"

"That is none of your business."

"That's—"

Realising that her words would not seem appropriate, she stayed in silence, took a deep breath, then left the room.

When the working hours were over, Hermione hurriedly pack her belongings, Lucius had not come out of his office.

When she took the taxi, she kept on thinking about Lucius, a wave of guilt surged over her, had she discovered the name and known the relationship between the young lady and him, she would have handed over the music box the moment she realised it.

Feeling more and more guilty, she took out her phone and dialled Lucius's number.

"Hello?"

"…Yes, Ms Granger?"

"I am sorry about what I have said, I didn't mean—Ah!"

Lucius could not hear her words anymore, all he heard was a loud crash on the phone.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. Lucius hung up, wondering what had happened. Feeling uneasy, he left his chair and dashed out of the office, surprised Narcissa, who was still in the office.

"Lucius?"

"I am going out."

"But what—"

Before he could hear what Narcissa had said, he had already gone out of the office, hurried down the stairs and hired a taxi. Then, he dialled the emergency number.

"Emergency, which service?"

"Hello. I would to ask if a car accident occurred near Hounslow, the victim is very likely to be my friend."

"Please hold on…Yes. Two people were sent to Ashford Hospital for remedy."

"Are they seriously injured?"

"I am sorry, I do not have the information."

"Thank you."

Soon as he hung up the phone, he told the driver,

"Hillingdon Hospital please."

Within a couple of minutes, he arrived at the hospital. It was the very same hospital he went soon after the plane landed. Few people knew that he'd rather go to Gatwick Airport than Heathrow Airport even though it was obviously closer and more convenient.

Just when he was about to enter, Hermione came out with her arm bandaged.

"You alright?"

"Just a scratch on the arm."

"What happened?"

"A woman jumped out of nowhere and the driver was so scared that he drove away but we crashed into the fences. But luckily nobody got seriously hurt."

"That's a good news," said Lucius and turned away, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he stood at the entrance.

"Mr. Malfoy, you came all the way to find me?" asked Hermione.

"All I heard was a crash on the phone and you did not answer, I have to find out if you are safe."

"I thought you would not leave your office."

"Let's not talk about this now."

Just when Lucius was about to leave, Hermione said,

"I called you because I knew my words were too harsh and I just want to tell you that you should keep the music box. And I also want to sit down and talk to you about Caitlin—"

"Don't talk about Caitlin, please!"

Hermione did not expect emotions would override Lucius. With a deep breath, Lucius breathed out,

"Please."

With one last glance at the hospital, Lucius walked across the street. Hermione followed behind him for 20 minutes along the road. He stopped and leaned against the wall, sobbing. This was her first time seeing Lucius so sentimental. Hermione approached him carefully and said,

"I am sorry to bother you."

"I was deceiving everyone, including myself. I was not there when Caitlin died, and I can never rectify this. I knew it was because of me, if I had not been in Paris—"

"She has never blamed you," said Hermione. "She gave me the music box and told me to give it to you when I see you, and tell you that she will always be with you and protect you."

Lucius showed a wry smile, Hermione continued,

"I was a little annoyed when I see you lying to everyone and yourself. I thought you and Caitlin had something unsettled, yet you choose not to explain because even if you tell, nobody will understand your pain. I may not know how it feels but it must be deep for you."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14 Move Out and In

**Merry Christmas (and Happy New Year) everyone! Last published chapter of 2016!**

 **Even though I have a few new storylines in mind, I don't think they are good enough for development. I am considering a Dramione/Lumione challenge, where people (yeah, you readers) give me a few requirements of the story. I have seen a lot of writers doing it and I also think it is time to try something new. You come up with the rules, I come up with the best plot I can think of under those rules. (Please do not make me write gay/lesbian story, it's a bit...too difficult for me to picture the scenes. Not saying that I hate them, it's just the matter of preferences and ability of write them as well as it should be.)**

* * *

Since that day, Hermione felt particularly deep for Lucius. After all, moving forward was not easy for anyone. Sometimes she would imagine how would his life look like if Caitlin was still there. Perhaps Narcissa would act differently.

The Spring Concert ended last month and Hermione was more than relieved. The next show would be in August, four months from now. Summer lessons started in late June, which meant she would have four months of relaxation.

She had never thought of going on vacations until now. Back in Johnson and Co. she never had a moment of rest, she had always wished to take a break but just right before she could notify the manager, he always placed piles of documents on her desk. And now she had the opportunity, yet she had no idea where she should go.

"Lucky you, I had to work on those summer lessons leaflets and television advertisement," said Kath. "Narcissa will kill me if she knows I want to go on a holiday."

"Honestly, I don't know where to go," said Hermione, frustrated.

"Maybe out of the country?" asked Kath. "Like Greece, Italy, Germany…oh maybe France too, that's the closest one."

"Germany sounds nice…"

"Are you going to join tours or travel alone?"

"I think I am going to travel alone," answered Hermione, without much thinking.

"But aren't you afraid?" asked Kath. "You know ladies travelling alone is not quite ideal—"

"I have nobody to accompany me," explained Hermione. "Besides, I like travelling alone, I can go anywhere and anytime when I want to, I don't have to take anyone into consideration."

Even though she said that, she wished someone could accompany her, Diana never went out of the country, at least to Hermione's knowledge. Diana was too occupied in her own secretive business, Hermione never knew what she was doing, but she believed that Diana was not engaging in any illegal business, at least that was what she wished to be true.

She almost never contacted any of her friends after sixth form and university graduation, as though she wished to be left alone. She had never been active in university, and most people in her courses were too sociable for her. She had a few of them, but they were all exchange students. After one year of study, they all went back to their original universities, leaving her behind, alone in the house.

Within lunchtime, she booked a resort and plane tickets, planning to take a proper ten-day break, away from the country, away from all the troubles and worries.

She was particularly happy when she placed the letter on Narcissa's desk, Narcissa would be more than happy to see her away from the her company (perhaps Lucius too) for ten days. She would completely occupy Lucius once again, even though it was merely ten days. Within ten days, everything could change, and Hermione would not feel surprised if the relationship between Lucius and Narcissa blossomed.

Since she wanted to get ahead of all events, she did some preparation and even drafted a few articles to make her life easier once she cam back from the long vacation. She worked until seven and the moment when she turned off her computer, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Granger, it's Mrs. Rainer."

"Mrs. Rainer!"

It was her landlord

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no, Ms. Granger, nothing has gone wrong," explained Mrs. Rainer. "We knocked your door but no one answered, so we have to call you. I am afraid to tell you that we won't be able to let our house to you anymore."

"What happened?"

"Me and my husband decide to retire in Scotland so we have to put the apartment on sale. And the next landlord refuses to continue letting it."

"Oh…"

"I am so sorry, Ms. Granger."

"Don't worry, it's nobody's fault. So when shall I leave?"

"By the end of the month."

"That's two week's time! Oh never mind, thank you for telling me."

Soon as she hung up, her mind fell into an endless pit. Quickly, she dialled Diana's number. Just as what she had expected, nobody answered.

If only she received the call before lunchtime, then she would not have booked the plane tickets and the resort. Diana rarely stayed in the apartment, the last time Hermione saw Diana was when she was hospitalised, since then, she had been playing missing. It was not easy to find another accommodation for two, and now she had no choice but to give up the vacation.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?"

"Diana, we have to move out, the landlord has sold the apartment."

"Since when I am not moved out?" asked Diana with a stiff cold voice, as though she had never lived in the apartment. And it was painfully true, the time she spent out of the apartment is thrice more than the time Hermione spent in the company.

"I will try to find studio flats for the both of us, just…pack whatever you need to."

"I don't have much things in there," said Diana. "What's more, I have already packed and settled down in a friend's home. Good luck and goodbye."

Hermione had never felt more betrayed, but frustration would not help. So she sank back to her seat and turned on the computer, searching for affordable studio flats.

Footsteps came closer and closer but Hermione could not care. Perhaps it was one of those cleaners, she thought. Who would come back to the office this late?

She felt a strange warm tinkling behind her ear, it was heavy, but not too burdensome. As she turned around, Lucius's face was just behind her. She jumped and gasped with surprise.

"Now what on earth are you doing here after office hours?"

"Nothing," said Hermione and was about to click away those websites.

Lucius placed his palm over hers, preventing her from clicking the windows away.

"Looking for a place to live?" asked Lucius, with mild curiosity. "I thought you have an apartment o your own, with her."

"The landlord sold it, I have to move out by the end of the month."

"Pity…but your ten-day vacation should help," said Lucius. "But then you booked the plane tickets and resort."

"How did you—"

"It's not hard to check on those website history, especially when we provide free wifi connection."

Hermione blushed. So Lucius actually knew who had been working or slacking off.

"Let's go," said Lucius. "Turn off the computer."

She did as she was told, but the moment she turned it off and got her bag, Lucius clutched her hand and pulled her downstairs to the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione, baffled.

"To your apartment."

"Huh?"

Soon as the car stopped by the building, Lucius pulled her to the door to her apartment and made Hermione unlock the door. She went in, so did Lucius.

"Pack your things," ordered Lucius.

"But I—"

"Pack your things. We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Hermione was baffled, she did not understand why Lucius was asking her to pack up, but she did not question. She did not have a lot to pack, all electronic appliances and utensils belonged to the landlord and she did not have much clothes, most of them were still unpacked in her luggage. The only thing she needed to pack was her books. It took her more than ten minutes and cram all her books into the luggage. Just as she finished packing, Lucius took her luggage and took it all the way down to the building entrance and let the chauffeur placed the luggage at the back of the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione as she got into the car.

"To my manor," answered Lucius casually.

"To your manor?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just…I can't use your home as a temporary shelter."

"Let's say a gentleman should always repay gratitude and offer help whenever a lady is in need."

The car drove all the way to the manor, it was a short journey. She got out of the car and Lucius led her all the way inside the manor and to a room.

"This is your room," said Lucius and he opened the door.

She gawked at the sight of the room. It was thrice the size of her room in the apartment. The double bed could not be solely described by the adjective "luxurious", it was extravagant. The glossy quilt suggested that it was made of silk and cashmere.

"Sir, the luggage," said the chauffeur and he left immediately.

"You can stay here as long as you like," said Lucius.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. Then, tears welled up in her eyes and she flung herself to him. Then she realised it was much too intimate, so she tried to retreat, but she found Lucius's arms locked her tightly in his embrace.

She looked up and met his eyes. His grey eyes were filled with warmth, like the fireplace in winter. Her breath was quick and shallow as his face zoomed in. His nose touched hers, then slowly she could feel his soft lips pressing against hers.

It was amazing, she had never kissed anyone until now, Lucius's eyes were closed but his lips worked his way, he took the opportunity to slide in when Hermione gasped to breathe. His hands were on her back, gently stroking her.

Then a knock on the door brought her back to reality, she broke the kiss with Lucius and stared at Draco, who was standing at the door. He was crossed, still he managed to cover up his emotions and said,

"I guess I don't have to wait for long until I say 'mother' again."

Hermione blushed and stepped backwards as Lucius's embrace loosened. Lucius said,

"From now on, she will be staying here."

Hermione looked at Lucius, then to Draco. From Draco's face, she could tell he is shocked and somewhat angered by his father's words. Still, without any words further, he left.

"Just treat yourself like home," said Lucius, straightening his suit. "Press the buttons on the wall if you need anything. The house servants are available at any time."

As Lucius left, he licked his lips. Hermione yelled,

"Mr. Malfoy!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you," said Hermione shyly.

"Call me Lucius."

* * *

 **Woo-hooh! Finally they kissed (properly). I too have been waiting for this moment but I just could not come up with an appropriate reason and scene to make it happen. Now Hermione can finally go on a vacation and enjoy her time there, right? ;)**

 **We are almost halfway through the story (yep, it's not even there yet). Mysteries are waiting ahead for us to solve/for me to write. Like the ending for Narcissa and Draco, why Lucius and Diana knew each other, and maybe the incident behind Caitlin's death...**

 **My present list for Christmas and New Year :Reviews, Favourites, Follows. You know the drill!**

 **PS:Do you know this chapter has 2016 words?**


	15. Chapter 15 Confidence Needed

**Hi everyone! Happy New Year (well it's just 7 days, not too late to say that)!**

 **I have been absolutely busy these days, working on essay and revision (I admit I still haven't finished them yet), applying for home student fee.**

 **I bought two games from Steam, which caused to binge playing until my laptop gets really overheated. Apart from that, I also watched Youtubers streaming The Walking Dead. When I watch Season 2, I have the feeling that I potentially have Stockholm Syndrome, I find myself liking and justifying for Carver, which shocks me a bit.**

 **If you had not noticed, I published the first chapter of a new story a few days ago, it's called "Maiden". If you have time, go check it out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Soon as Hermione got off the plane, she passed the custom and raced outside the airport. Finally, she could enjoy holiday, without worrying anything.

She took the bus to the resort. The resort was so renowned that one could hardly get a room, not to mention getting one for ten days.

It was a strange feeling when she lay on the bed, sleepiness emerged quicker than she expected. The softness of the bed and quilt was far more captivating than her bed at home. Perhaps she was tired after travelling for hours, so she fell asleep.

When she woke up, night had fallen and her stomach was growling, it was then she realised she had slept for five hours straight. She did not want to leave, for some reason. But then hunger pangs struck badly like a bull ramming into her abdomen and she was forced to leave the room for a decent dinner.

The moment when the lift door opened, she thought she was dreaming. She had no idea why he would be here.

"Mr. Malfoy?" blurted Hermione, unable to believe her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to stay here in his resort for some quality relaxations?" asked Lucius.

Hermione shook her head, still unmoved.

"If you want to stand there for the whole day, I wouldn't mind."

As she heard his words, quickly she leapt into her lift door. When the door closed, she asked,

"I thought you would be working."

"Who says I can't be working and relaxing at the same time?"

Seeing his beam, Hermione knew he was quite pleasant this evening, so she wore a smile and said,

"Are you going out to dine?"

"Yes."

"In the restaurant downstairs?"

"Actually I'd prefer dining out."

The lift door opened and they walked out.

"Never thought you would go out alone," said Hermione.

"And what you do you mean by 'go out alone' ?"

"Without Narcissa."

Lucius looked into her eyes, then quietly said,

"You seem to know quite a lot."

"As little as the others know."

"Are you sure? After that music box."

Hermione giggled and said,

"Maybe a little more than the others."

Hermione gawked at the sight of the car as they went out of the resort. Never had she expected that Lucius would actually hire a car and a chauffeur on vacations.

"Is Savva suitable?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to dine in Savva?"

Hermione did not know how to answer him, Savva was one of the best restaurants in the city. She heard if one wanted to dine, reservation must be made at least a month ago since it was always on the top ten recommendation list.

Seeing her puzzled face, Lucius asked,

"You don't like the cuisine?"

"No! It's just…too grand."

"I hope you notice a gentlemen always pays when dining out with a lady."

"No, I mean…mine doesn't match the dress code—"

"I have the dress for you, get in."

Before she could reply, Lucius made her get into the car. He gave her a paper bag and she took out a black dress.

"It's….backless," said Hermione. "I don't think my….mine would blend in—"

"It's in the bag."

Hermione dug into the bag and blushed at the sight of the strapless backless bra. Numerous questions emerged in her head. The moment when she looked back at Lucius, he immediately said,

"I picked them. They are not hers."

Hermione thought for a while, 'hers', was it Caitlin or Narcissa?

Quickly, Lucius added,

"Caitlin once had a dress like this, but she only wore it once and she gave it away."

Hermione was relieved. She did not feel good wearing a dead person's clothes, even though it was from someone she knew.

Soon as she got off the car and went into the restaurant, waiters greeted them and led them to their seats. Lucius said,

"Bathroom is over there. Go change your clothes."

Hermione nodded, she got up and hurriedly dashed into the bathroom. After taking off all her clothes, she examined the label on the dress and .

She had never worn anything as expensive as that, the price of the clothes she wore today was not even half of an average Chanel dress.

With care, she wore the bra and put on the dress. Perhaps she was not used to wearing luxury brands, she felt particularly chilly. Still she came out of the bathroom and with a slight hint of discomfort, she went back to her seat. Lucius smiled and poured some wine into her glass.

"Sometimes you have to learn to showcase your beauty instead of hiding it," commented Lucius.

"To whom am I showing?" asked Hermione. "I don't need anyone to appreciate my appearance."

Lucius smiled and signalled her to taste the wine. As she watching the clear wine, Hermione mumbled,

"I…don't drink."

Lucius raised the glass and took a sip. Seeing that, Hermione bit her lips and also took a sip. It tasted like lingonberry, so she took another big sip.

Dishes came after one another, Hermione had never eaten that much food, usually she ate as little as possible, not for slimming, but because of money. A pack of spaghetti could serve 4 normal portions, but she always managed to serve herself 6 portions, by eating less, she would not need to buy so much and thus ended up saving more money.

As their glasses clinked, Hermione took the last sip of wine. She was feeling sleepy and hot, and she said,

"I think it's time for me to go back."

As she stood up, her vision blurred and almost fading. Before her legs fell onto the floor, a warm embrace propped her out of the restaurant and into the car.

"Do you have your room key?" asked Lucius.

Hermione groaned and shoved her key card into his palm. Lucius eyed on the number, then smiled. It was just a few rooms away from his.

Soon as the car arrived at the resort entrance and he carried her all the way to her room. After swiping the key card, he entered the room and carefully placed Hermione onto the bed. The longer he stared at her, he felt his ears growing hotter and hotter, and it became more and more difficult to restrain himself from getting closer. So he asked,

"Where are your pyjamas?"

She pointed at the desk and Lucius followed her direction. Her light blue night gown was neatly folded, as though it was packed for another trip. He went towards the desk and picked it up, but the moment he turned around back to Hermione, she was right in front of him, smiling. Her hand slowly reached his shirt and pulled his tie, pulling his face closer to hers. Then, she pressed her lips to was demanding, inviting Lucius to open his mouth. No longer able to control himself, Lucius walked forward and pushed Hermione onto the bed, causing the kiss to break. Hermione stroked his face and said,

"You are so captivating."

"You are drunk."

"I won't deny it, but it boosted my confidence."

"What confidence?"

Hermione giggled and whispered to his ears,

"You know what I mean, silly head."

Lucius was surprised by her words, convinced that she was drunk, he smiled and attempted to get up, but Hermione clutched his tie. Lucius began,

"I hope you know when to stop."

"Why should I stop?" asked Hermione, giggling.

"You might regret what you are doing when you wake up in the morning."

"I know what i want, and I know what I feel…about you."

Her lips were once again pressed onto his, Lucius could not hold himself, he actively replied her, trying to let his tongue slide into her mouth. But then, Hermione coughed and Lucius withdrew himself.

Lucius wryly smiled, slowly pulling her hand away from his tie and helped her change into her night attire. Then he lay back on the chaise lounge, watching her as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Island

With heaviness of the head, Hermione did not want to wake up, somehow she recalled a familiar situation that happened long time ago, when Diana got herself into trouble…

The sound of drizzling droplets rang in the bathroom.

 _I must be dreaming_ , thought Hermione. _I didn't bathe yesterday, the shower should not be running_.

She woke up and the sound stopped. Hearing that, she fell back to the bed.

The bathroom door swung open and she immediately sat up. A man walked out of the bathroom, half naked. It was Lucius.

Hermione gawked at her eyes fixed on his body. For a man in his age, he was muscular and fit, his translucent skin shone under the lights, and water glided all the way from his chest to the white towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Before she could scream, Lucius asked,

"How are you feeling?"

Her mind was swirling, what did he mean? Why would he be in her bathroom?

"Why…did we…?"

"A gentleman never takes advantages of an unconscious lady."

Hermione was relived, so she was still intact. Lucius added,

"Do you need some milk? It's still warm."

Lucius held the glass of milk to her face and Hermione took a sip. It helped alleviate the heaviness in her mind. As Lucius took the glass away, she asked,

"Did I do anything…inappropriate?"

"That depends on your definition of 'inappropriate'."

"So what happened after you helped me get back to my room?"

Lucius stared into her eyes, then softly said,

"You don't remember anything."

"What did I do?"

"To retain your dignity, " said Lucius. "It is best for you to forget what happened last night."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to recall her memories. Fragmented memories flowed by, she could remember Lucius placed her on bed, then she remembered herself passionately kissing him. Shocked, she exclaimed,

"I kissed you!"

Lucius smiled and brushed her cheek with his palm, then he said,

"I have always had special attention on you, but then I never thought the feeling is mutual."

Hermione dazed with puzzlement, not knowing what to say. Then Lucius's face got closer, and his lips placed on hers, seeking for her response. Following her strange intuition, she responded, and the kiss got deeper, as if draining out her breath.

Her back fell back and the kiss broke. Lucius was on top of her, smiling and looking at her intently.

"Will you be mine, Hermione?"

His words were magical and irresistible, her mind went blank, unable to think. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to his ear,

"Why not?"

Lucius chuckled and placed kisses on her forehead. His chest was on hers, she could feel both of their hearts pumping vigorously and her cheeks grew hotter and hotter. His hand stroked her forehead for a while, then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you might want some privacy when changing clothes."

Hermione blushed, and she nodded. Soon as Lucius left the room, Hermione ruffled her hair, taking deep breaths. She kissed Lucius again, for the third time! She had no idea what to do next, what could she possibly do?

Excitement filled her mind as she quickly dressed herself and went out of the room. Then she rang Lucius's room doorbell. Soon as the door swung open, Hermione asked,

"Do you have anything planned today?"

Lucius smiled and replied,

"Yes."

A huge wave of disappointment surged, but the smile on his face confused her. Lucius explained,

"A plan just for you and me."

"Me?" said Hermione, puzzled.

Lucius grinned and held her hand tight. As they went into the lift, Lucius said,

"First, we are going to have a decent breakfast."

He pulled Hermione towards himself, locking her tightly.

"Let me go," said Hermione. "What if someone comes in?"

"Then we shall let them see who is the lucky girl here."

"Stop it!" said Hermione and giggled, wriggling under his arm.

Just right before the lift door opened, she managed to push his arms off and walked out of the lift, pretending that she did not know Lucius. But his arm quickly founded his way to her waist, wrapping her and leading her all the way to the buffet restaurant. As they settled down at a table at the corner, Lucius asked,

"What do you want to eat?"

"I can get it myself."

"What do you want to eat?"

Seeing that he insisted to bring her food, Hermione replied,

"Some milk and toast. I don't eat a lot."

Lucius nodded and went towards the bar tables, not for long, he came back, with a pile of food on the plate. Hermione gawked and said,

"I can't eat that much!"

Lucius picked a syrnitki and held it before her face. Hermione did not know what to do, she had never been fed by anybody, not to mention a man who was also her superior. Lucius signalled her to open her mouth, and so she did. The moment when her lips touched his fingers, she felt nervous for an unknown reason.

Lucius did not stop feeding her until she refused to eat more. He then ate the remaining food and cleared the plate. Seeing that Hermione was uneasy for the whole breakfast, Lucius asked,

"Is this your first time?"

"Huh?"

Hermione was shocked by his question. Seeing her puzzled expression, Lucius added,

"Have you ever dated any man before?"

Feeling embarrassed, she shook her head and kept staring at Lucius. He seemed to be happier after hearing her answer, he said,

"Come on, let's go."

As expected, the car was waiting for them outside the hotel. When they got in, Hermione asked,

"Where are we going?"

"Island."

"Island?" repeated Hermione.

"A famous local music centre, thought we could exchange some ideas. After all, we are businessmen."

Hermione nodded.

Not for long, the car arrived at a red bricked building. It instantly reminded Hermione of an orphanage. She followed Lucius out of the car and he rang the doorbell. An old woman greeted them in the local language and they went inside.

If Indigo was grand, Island was extravagant. Despite of its plain appearance, the interior design was just like the Malfoy Manor, she tried to come up with the appropriate word to describe the place but was unable to do so. Chandelier lights were everywhere and the marble floor was polished like new. A few girls in black and white dress with white ribbons on their head stood aside and stared at them with curiosity and surprise. As the old woman looked at them, they quickly lowered their heads and went away. Lucius and Hermione went all the way upstairs and the old woman led them to the end of the corridor. Then she knocked on the door, she signalled them to wait outside before she went in. Seeing that she would not be coming out soon, Hermione commented,

"If I had not known this was a music centre, I would have thought this was a manor."

"Do you like our design or theirs?" asked Lucius.

Deep inside her heart, she knew Island's interior design was way better than Indigo's, but she did not want to upset him. But then, if she replied that answer, Lucius would know she was not quite telling the truth. So she avoided the question by saying,

"You know what I am going to say."

Lucius grinned at her, then said,

"Sometimes I wished you'd be less clever."

The old woman came out of the room and signalled them to enter. The room was larger than Hermione had expected and certainly it was larger than Lucius's office. The man in silver suit stood up and greeted them, then led them to a parlour. When they sat down in the couch, the old woman brought in some tea and biscuits. Unable to say anything in the language, Hermione smiled and nodded her head in return. The man said something to Lucius and Hermione felt like he was talking about her. When the man took a sip of the tea, she asked,

"What did he say?"

"He said you were beautiful."

Hermione chuckled. She was not sure if he was really telling the truth but she decided not to say anything.

It was a long talk, with Hermione knowing nothing, she tried to see if she could pick out certain words. She heard words like "a cappella", "concert" and "melody", other than that, she understood nothing.

She was glad when their talk was finally over, she had refilled her teacup thrice and she felt her bladder gradually getting filled. Soon as they walked out of the office, Hermione headed straight to the bathroom. When she came out, Lucius said,

"Are you alright?"

"I didn't know what did you talk to him," replied Hermione honestly.

"I apologise for making you profound and uneasy," said Lucius and he placed a kiss on her forehead, with his embrace locking her tighter. "We talked about the possibility of a joint performance."

"Joint performance?" asked Hermione, puzzled. "Did you agree to it?"

"I declined it."

"Why?"

"Joint performance would mean more effort and time are needed, I wished my effort and time could be spent on someone important."

He gazed at her intently, which made Hermione blush. To make herself feel less embarrassed, she said,

"You shouldn't misbalance personal life and career."

"I have already earned enough, it's time for quality life."

"Earned enough?" asked Hermione. "You know you have a manor and a large musical school to manage."

"Well if you think I don't have enough money to take care of my wife and my children, I guess no one will be suitable then."

His eyes kept gazing into hers. Hermione felt her cheeks growing redder and redder, it was surprising that Lucius had marked her as his wife, and yet it was even more shocking that Lucius said "children".

"Children?" asked Hermione, baffled. "I thought you only had Draco, you have some other children?"

Lucius was slightly shocked, but he remained calm and said,

"Draco is not my child."

Hermione was shocked. The huge resemblance of the two men was unable to convince her mind that the two were not related. Seeing the confusion on her face, he explained,

"His biological father was my brother, but he and his wife died in a car accident when Draco was young."

Hermione suddenly felt apologetic to Draco, though he had acted terribly at her every time they met, losing both parents in one time was traumatic, especially to a child. Nobody could ever imagine or understand the pain.

"Even though I treat him as my own son, I still want children of my own, especially when it is _our_ children."

This was even more shocking than the truth of Draco's identity, she and Lucius had not even yet properly dated yet, and now he suggested having children with her. She was not quite ready for that . Furthermore, though she knew Lucius was in his fifties, she reckoned she was too young to be a mother. But upon seeing the smile on his face, she felt like she should not disappoint him.


	17. Chapter 17 Back to Indigo

**I apologise for the lack of update, I am not abandoning the story. I just could not find a time to sit down and write. Exam and assignments deadline are coming but then currently I am enjoying Easter holiday, so I hope I can still push myself to write more in the following few weeks.**

 **Also, I planned to write from a different perspective from another character apart from Lucius and Hermione for the next chapter. If you like it, I will certainly do it more often, so I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

With Lucius's insistence, Hermione's seat was upgraded to first class and this made her felt particularly uneasy. Sitting at the waiting lounge beside Lucius, she had nothing to do but to look at her phone. She received a message from Kath.

 _Kath: Don't be surprised if you found the seat on your left was occupied by another person._

Hermione was confused.

 _Hermione: What do you mean?_

She saw "Kath is typing" for a while, then it stopped. After a while, her message popped out and quickly her eyes scanned the message.

Kath: I don't really know how to explain and start from where, but Narcissa brought someone into the company and says she will be Draco's assistant.

 _Hermione: Who is she?_

Kath: Well, you might as well see for yourself. Not sure if Lucius knows about this, but well he is currently not in the company and so I guess he knows nothing about this.

 _Hermione: So you mean it's basically Narcissa's idea to employ her?_

 _Kath: Guess that's the story._

Hermione looked at Lucius, who was busily typing on his laptop and glancing at his watch. He did not seem to know what had happened, but perhaps he knew this far before anyone did. Lucius turned to her and said,

"You seem disturbed."

"Did you employ a new secretary for Draco?"

Lucius raised his brow and replied,

"News does spread fast, does it not?"

"So you do know!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why shouldn't I?"

On second thought, Lucius was the president of the company, though Narcissa might make all the decisions, he would be informed of major changes in the company. Narcissa would not want to cross him.

"First class passenger, you may now get on board."

Lucius and Hermione got up and headed towards the cabin. A flight attendant led them to their seats and left soon as they settled down. Though the seat was far more comfortable and roomy than the ones in economy class, Hermione still felt uncomfortable.

"Relax," hushed Lucius. "If you can't relax, I will help you, but I am not sure if you want my assistance."

Hermione blushed and she turned her head to the window. Soon as the plane took off, a flight attendant came with two bowls of nuts and steadily poured white wine into their wine glasses.

"Stag's Leap Cellars Aveta Sauvignon Blanc 2013, Napa Valley," said Lucius as the flight attendant left. "Try it. Refreshing and calming."

Hermione lifted the glass and took a sip. Perhaps it was because she was on the plane, perhaps she was rather intolerant to alcohol, she could sense her mind slowly shutting down as the alcohol reached her abdomen, but it was so captivatingly delicious that she took another large gulp.

"Slow down, Hermione," said Lucius. "Take it easy."

Slowly, the flight attendants served the dishes and before Hermione took the fork, Lucius snatched it and began feeding her as if she was his child. Bit by bit, Lucius cleared the dishes and Hermione had never felt so bloated.

"I feel like a pig," said Hermione.

Lucius smiled and offered her some wine. Without hesitation, she drank all in one go. Dizziness started emerging and she said,

"I really shouldn't drink wine."

"Just rest for the time being," whispered Lucius and he gently placed a blanket on her. "I will wake you when we are there."

And so she drifted off to sleep. Strangely, she dreamt of the quarrelling scene of Lucius and Diana at the hospital. She had not thought about it until now. What was the relationship of Lucius and Diana? Who was the 'him' they were talking about? Could it be Draco?

No, it did not seem possible. If he was Diana's boyfriend, he would visit her, and never had Hermione seen him.

Before she could think more, a pat fell on her shoulder and she woke up. Lucius said,

"We are almost there."

"How long have I slept?"

"Slightly more than two hours," answered Lucius.

"We need to get back to the company," said Hermione and she stretched her limbs.

"You need some rest."

"I have had enough rest, I can get back to work."

Lucius patted her shoulder and helped her fasten the seatbelt. Looking at the scenery outside, tiny little buildings emerged beneath Hermione and her heart was racing, for an unknown reason. As the plane descended and stopped, she got up and followed Lucius out of the plane and down to the baggage claim area the moment they walked pass the custom.

The chauffeur was waiting for them at the carpark and soon as he saw Lucius carrying both his and Hermione's luggage, quickly he sprinted over and took over the luggage. Lucius then ushered Hermione into the car.

"Drop us off at Indigo," said Lucius.

"Yes, sir," said the chauffeur as he got in and fastened his seatbelt. He took a swift glance at Hermione through the mirror and then back to the front.

Lucius reached her hand and grasped it tightly, with his reassuring eyes Hermione felt a lot more comfortable.

And not for long, they arrived at the entrance of Indigo. Hermione followed Lucius into the building and headed straight to the office. Despite it was merely a 10 day trip, Hermione did not seem to recognise some parts of the building, as though somebody had refurbished the area when they were gone.

The office had indeed changed a lot, at least Hermione did not remember her desk was piled with documents and boxes of chocolate. Kath was not sitting beside her desk either, she was moved to the desk near the pantry.

Just then, Narcissa came out of Lucius' office. Behind her was a young blonde lady with emerald eyes, it was difficult not to appreciate her appearance. Soon as Narcissa noticed Lucius, she was slightly shocked, still she maintained calm and said,

"Welcome back, Lucius."

"Nice refurbishment," said Lucius, but Hermione could not hear any hints of excitement and joy in his tone.

"This is Daphne Greengrass, Draco's new secretary," introduced Narcissa. "For convenience, she will sit here at Hermione's original seat. Hermione, your new seat is over there beside Alexa."

Alexa, who was near the office door, pointed at the empty seat beside her. Hermione could remember that seat was for trainees. She looked at Lucius, she could sense his body stiffened. He cleared his throat and said,

"Nice arrangement, but where shall our new trainee sit?"

Narcissa's face slightly twitched, then she said,

"Since Daphne took up our quota this year, it can wait."

"That reminds me we have a vacant office beside mine," said Lucius. "After all, it's not appropriate for Hermione to sit near the entrance. People will easily come to the conclusion that we like mistreating our staff."

Hermione stared at Lucius, then Narcissa. Like her, Narcissa was also shocked, she said,

"The office was vacant for years," said Narcissa. "And Ms Granger is a Public Relation Offer—"

"Did I not inform you that Hermione is now my external secretary?"

The office fell into silence, Hermione could only gawk at Lucius, Lucius continued,

"Narcissa will be responsible for internal affairs, I want the room to be ready for Hermione before tomorrow morning."

Despite not understanding what had happened, Narcissa nodded and said,

"Yes, Lucius."

"Good. Hermione and I are having a meeting in two hours. We shall leave now."

Quickly, he left the office, with Hermione quickly followed behind.

"Wait!"

As Lucius nearly got to the bottom of the stairs, he halted and turned around, which surprised Hermione. She stumbled a little, and Lucius quickly propped her with his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to his chest. Hermione asked,

"Since when I became your external secretary?"

"Since you became my special someone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Lucius released her, then she said,

"You are mad."

"Of course, madly in love."

"I do not want to be the source of hatred and a symbol of privilege," said Hermione, protesting as she walked out of the building with Lucius. "And I certainly don't need an office room."

"Who's the chairman here?"

Lucius gazed into her eyes, Hermione knew she could not make him change his mind, so she huffed and said,

"Fine!"


	18. Chapter 18 Short Interlude

Kath hated the new arrangement, her seat was merely a few steps away from the pantry and Hermione was 'locked up' in an office room. She was not angry at Hermione for not telling her about the sudden abrupt switch of position, Kath was happy for her, after all, Hermione had always been a generous and loving friend.

Waiting for the water to boil, she leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. If it had not been the agreeable salary and welfare, she would have left Indigo without hesitation. Who would want to work with someone like Narcissa? Someone who almost took over the company and claimed herself the president?

Draco came in and mildly shocked to see Kath, and Kath could not help notice his baby blue mug. For someone strict and distant like Draco, it was hard to imagine him using a mug with such a friendly colour.

"Are you going to make a coffee?" asked Kath.

"After you," said Draco.

While Kath poured hot water into the cup, Draco reached out his arms to the cupboard above Kath's head. When his arm slightly touched Kath's head, she immediately moved out of the way and stirred her coffee on the pantry round table.

"I thought you would have your own special coffee," said Kath as he spooned the coffee powder.

Though the coffee powder, cost more than one-third of her monthly salary, was bought by Narcissa, Kath was certain that the Malfoys would have their own special coffee blend.

"Being a Malfoy doesn't mean I always drink expensive coffee," said Draco, pouring hot water into his mug. "It's not like I can't endure cheaper things."

"Endure, as if this coffee is the worst coffee you ever have."

"Are women always that sensitive?"

"Thought you'd have experience."

"Do you always have to talk like that?"

"Just to you."

"What have I ever done?" asked Draco, bewildered.

Noticing the anger on her face, Draco tried to explain,

"Look! I have nothing to do with the new seating arrangement, not to mention Granger's sudden switch of position! That was my father's idea, why not you go ask him?"

"Then how do you explain what that abomination has done? Picking me and Hermione every single day!"

"Hey! Don't you dare call her 'abomination'!"

Before Kath could start an argument, Daphne came in, eyeing on the two of them, puzzled.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked with her gentle voice.

Draco kept staring at Kath, then his stare softened as he looked at Daphne, then said,

"Nothing."

Quickly, he left the pantry. Daphne turned and looked at Kath, whispered,

"What happened?"

"Just some disagreements over something unimportant."

She hurried back to her seat.

* * *

 **I know this has been more than 2 months, finally exams are over! I would try my best to update as frequently as possible while keeping a summer job in these 3 months. I need to pick my stories back these days, refreshing my memory of the long-forgotten-planned plots.**


	19. Chapter 19 Ask him Out

**I am really sorry about the lack of updates, I was too occupied with work over this summer and didn't have time for writing. The update should be more frequent once September arrives.**

* * *

As the last drop of coffee dripped into the foam swirls, Hermione lifted the cup up and placed it on Lucius' desk. It was her first time to brew a mocha, and she knew Lucius was particularly picky when it came to coffee. With 3 knocks on the door, she entered the office and placed the cup down. He lifted the cup and hovered it below his nose, inhaling the freshness and thickness of the coffee. Then he took a sip, as Hermione watched his Adam's apple moved a little she asked,

"Do you like it?"

Lucius licked his lips and stared into her eyes, then replied,

"I like you more."

Hermione flushed at the apparent flirtation and exclaimed,

"Stop being so frivolous!"

Lucius stood up and went towards Hermione. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering to her ear,

"I thought you like me that way."

"Luckily the blinds are lowered," said Hermione, glancing at the blinds on the glass wall which faced the common office for the rest of the staff.

He swiftly scooped her up and dropped onto the sofa, pressing her hard below him.

"You tempted me to rise the blinds," he said and was about to get up.

Instantly, Hermione pulled his arm and said,

"Narcissa and Draco would see us!"

"Why should you be afraid?" said Lucius. "While I have never been afraid."

"Narcissa treats you as her partner, with me 'claiming' you, she wouldn't be pleased."

"And what makes you think she is such a person?"

"Everybody knows that, it's only you who never realise this."

"You know that Narcissa is merely a former high school classmate of mine," said Lucius.

"But I still haven't figured out the rationale behind the intimate relationship between Draco and Narcissa."

"When I started the company," began Lucius. "I didn't have as much staff, I need to manage a lot of things myself. Narcissa resigned and helped me take care of Draco, and to repay the gratitude, I pay her salary, and she took up full responsibility until Draco went to college."

"No wonder…" said Hermione. "I always knew they had a deep relationship, but never expected something like this would have happened."

"Draco has been growing up all alone for years, without any siblings, without anyone," said Lucius, then running his knuckles on her cheeks. "So that's why you will need to give him a few siblings so he could be as happy as he can be."

Hermione's face grew crimson and argued,

"Even if we could give him a sibling, they will have an age gap of 28 years!"

"Does that mean you're willing to have a baby?" asked Lucius, grinning.

Hermione could feel her cheeks growing redder and redder, and heat swirled on her cheeks. Lucius started planting kisses on her lips, cheeks and neck. She could feel his weight gradually placing on top of her, and his leg placed in between hers. The first instinct told her to shove him off, since they were in the office and anybody could walk in at any time. But then she had a tiny thought in her head that told her to let go of her control. This thought quickly engulfed her conscience and her limbs unknowingly clung onto his back, letting out small pants every time Lucius kissed her. His fingers glided towards her shoulder and pulled down the shoulder-less blouse. It felt so boiling that her shaking fingers tried to unbutton from the neck. The cold sensation on her chest sent her chills but immediately Lucius' lips warmed it…

Knock. Knock.

A gasp let out from Hermione's mouth and she quickly pushed Lucius away, standing as straight as possible. Lucius straightened his suit and as calm as possible, he said,

"Come in."

In came Draco, who was mildly shocked to see Hermione in the room. As he saw the redness of Hermione's cheeks, his gaze changed to a glare, as though he wanted to talk to his father in private. Noticing his hateful stare, Hermione said,

"I will leave."

"If it is about our business, there is no need for anyone to leave the room," announced Lucius and Hermione stopped.

Draco cleared his throat and said,

"Mr. Nott wishes to talk to you about the fair."

And he quickly left the room. Lucius' hand clutched the side of her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"It's such a pity that he came in and ruin the wonderful moment," commented Lucius.

"I'm glad he came in time," said Hermione.

"Stay here and wait for me in your room for lunch."

"Come on, I can't just stay here for the whole morning!"

"Did somebody forget the word 'sincerity'?"

Hermione chuckled and kissed him on the lips. The moment he grinned, Hermione pushed his hand away and she left.

"If you have so many opinions, why not just do it yourself!"

These words came from Kath, who was yelling at Draco.

"You're the person-in-charge and I am merely the CEO—" began Draco.

"Merely? Oh I am merely the advertising executive too!"

To avoid the predicable world war, Hermione said,

"Kath, I want to—-talk about the advertising information you gave me yesterday."

With one last leer, Kath took some files on her desk and went into Hermione's office. Soon as Hermione closed the door, Kath flopped down onto the chair and thumped the files onto the desk.

"You know arguing with him is futile," Hermione said.

"I know, but he's just way too annoying," complained Kath. "Unlike your Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait—since when is he my Mr. Malfoy?"

"Since you date him," relied Kath. "He is so gentle and caring, unlike his disgraceful son."

"What's wrong?"

"He's so rude and unreasonable," exclaimed Kath. "Whenever I mention you and Narcissa, he quickly grows angry and sides with Narcissa!"

"Be careful," said Hermione. "Narcissa could fire you anytime."

"Why should we live in fear when you have Lucius?"

"I don't know…sometimes I think one day he will grow bored of me and will no longer care for me."

"I know a quick and effective way that can help you," said Kath and she winked.

"What?" asked Hermione, not knowing what she had in mind.

"Babies."

"Sometimes relationship turns bad when a child is involved."

"What do you mean?" said Kath, puzzled. "We all know Lucius loves children, and certainly he will love his own too."

"I'm not sure about it"

"Did Lucius ever told you his feelings?"

Hermione nodded, which made Kath even more persistent.

"So why are you afraid?"

"I don't want Draco to feel bad," explained Hermione slowly. "After all, he is part of the Malfoy family. I don't want to be the cause of hate."

Kath nodded to show her understanding, but then she said,

"I know, but he is already an adult, he has his own life and you also have yours too. If Lucius wants a child, he can't protest or whatever!"

"I know—"

"Come on, are you really dating him? Should have known each other now that you have gone on dates already."

"We just…only have one date."

Kath gawked at her.

"Just one?"

"When we were in Russia."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Kath. "You can't just date a man once! Even me and Daniel date every possible weekend. This is how you get to know each other!"

"You know how busy Lucius is—"

"Stop giving excuses for him," said Kath. "Go ask him today."

"Today?"

"Yes, today!"

Kath stared at her intently, encouraging her to knock on Lucius' door. Hermione finally gave in, and said,

"Fine. I will ask him at lunch."

Kath seemed to be happier than Hermione herself. She scooted off back to her seat and continued her work. With Kath kept hinting her, Hermione went back to the room and began meditating. On one side she wished Lucius would ask her out, but on the other side she was afraid that she would interrupt him at the wrong time, or even delaying work because of her.

Lunch time arrived sooner than she wished, Kath knocked at the door and gave her a wink before leaving for lunch. Hermione stood up and went to Lucius' office door. With three knocks, she entered the room. Lucius turned off the computer and gazed at her, without saying a word. Hermione could feel her breath getting shallower and shallower. Finally she took a deep breath and said,

"Will…will you go on a date with me?"

She could sense the heat growing on her cheeks. The silence was unbearable and Lucius did not say anything. He simply flipped over the pages of a notebook, seemingly searching for something. Hermione regretted asking him, he was a busy man and her request could probably hinder his work. But then, Lucius said,

"Is next Saturday fine with you?"

"Huh?"

She was mildly surprised.

"If not we can choose another day—"

"Yes, it's fine."


	20. Chapter 20 The Second Date

**Happy belated new year! In case you're wondering, I'm not dead :P , I have just been...very busy (what an excuse, shame on me). Uni life has been overwhelming and so many things are waiting for me to complete and plan. Yes, I've finished my assignments so I'm back writing more!**

 **Sorry for not writing a longer chapter, I have forgot the whole storyline and I have made my life more difficult by weaving layers and layers of plot and relationship in the beginning. It might take a while for me to write another chapter, I really need to go through all chapters again just to recall my memories.**

* * *

The second date was a lot more awkward than the first one, since it was Hermione who suggested the date. She kept on digging deep in her closet until she settled with a comfortable pearly white blouse and blue tight trousers.

People passed by as Hermione waited at the street. She kept on staring at her watching, hoping that time would pass quicker. Never had she been so excited and nervous, perhaps the last time she experienced it was when she had to go up on stage and receive her graduation certificate.

Finally her watch showed twelve, and she slightly leaned forward, looking sideways. Then she saw Lucius, wearing a black leather coat, walking briskly as if he had been hearing good news for the whole morning. He stopped in front of Hermione and his finger rang through her hair.

"You looked breathtaking," said Lucius.

Hermione blushed, she had never been praised in that way in public. She glanced around, hoping that nobody would be looking or giggling at her. Lucius stretched out his hand and grabbed her palm, then whispered in her ear, "I bet you're hungry."

Hermione flushed even more. She could only nod. Lucius led her through the crowd and stopped at a restaurant. Lucius asked,

"Does Italian food sound good?"

Hermione nodded. She was not listening at all. Before she could realise what she had agreed to, Lucius had already led her through the crowds. Suddenly, they stopped. Hermione looked up and read the sign—Osteria Romana.

"Osteria Romana…" muttered Hermione to herself. Then she turned to Lucius and said, "This restaurant is too expensive!"

"Fine lady dines in fine restaurant, doesn't she?" said Lucius.

"But—"

Lucius did not let her any further, he ushered her into the restaurant and made her sit down at the table. Soon as the waiter placed the menu on the table, Lucius made her read the menu. Hermione gawked at the price and whispered at Lucius,

"It's really expensive."

Lucius took no notice, then he said, "Would you want the Aubergine Parmigiana?"

"Lucius—"

The waiter came to their table and Lucius began ordering food. Hermione sat there, not knowing what to do or what to say. She did not imagine herself dining in one of the finest Italian restaurant in the city. She imagined herself sitting in a chain coffee shop, just enjoying the warmth and ordinariness of life. When Lucius finished ordering, she whispered,

"We don't really need to dine in such a restaurant for our first date."

"Do you not like it?"

"Yes I do, but—"

Lucius grabbed her hands. Her hands were cold, and his hands were big and warm. For some reason, it gave her confidence and assurance. So she stopped talking and smiled. Lucius smiled back at her.

Food was quickly served and Hermione dug in. Hermione had never had the chance to have such exquisite lunch. The savoury taste of aubergine was alluring, she tried very hard to keep her elegance and took her bites small and slow.

"What movies do you like to watch?" asked Lucius.

Hermione was slightly surprised by the sudden question. After finishing her bite, she answered, "Biographical or historical movies. You know, like The Iron Lady. Unfortunately, some details were overlooked, which is a shame. Such movies are hard to come by, especially when people nowadays enjoy romance or action movies more than the other genres."

After an awkward moment of silence, Lucius said,

"Caitlin also loves that movie."

Though it was not Hermione's fault, somehow she felt apologetic for liking the same thing as Caitlin. Her presence kept on reminding Lucius of his lost wife, and she was not comfortable with it.

"She did?" asked Hermione, not sure what other things she could say.

"She had always loved movies about people, about history."

"I can imagine that."

"She also loves wisteria, the flower and the colour. She almost convinced me to plant wisteria in the backyard."

Hermione was very shocked. Wisteria was also her favourite. Such coincidence increased her discomfort, so she did not say a word, and kept on finishing her plate. Seeing that Hermione did not want to talk, Lucius also stopped talking and focused on his plate. Soon as Hermione and Lucius finished their plates, Lucius asked,

"Do you want to see a movie?"

Hermione nodded. She needed something that could allow her to spend time without talking, something that could let her enjoy Lucius' presence and not talk about Caitlin.

The cinema was conveniently located 30 minutes away from the restaurant. This time, it was Hermione who was in a hurry, and she was certain that Lucius could feel her rush. Just when they arrived at the cinema, they saw Diana.

Diana stared at Lucius, not moving at all. Hermione tried to ease the atmosphere by greeting her.

"Diana, how are you doing?"

Diana stared back at Hermione, and said,

"We could all be better off if it weren't for him."

"Huh?"

"Why are you with him? He's not worth your time."

"You are in no position to discuss our relationship," said Lucius, making Hermione stand behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" said Diana, not backing off. "Stop interfering with our lives"

"What is this all about, Diana?" asked Hermione. "What do you mean by inflicting pain?"

"If it weren't for him, my mother and I would be living together, happily."

"What are you talking about? What did Lucius even do to you?"

"Go ask him yourself."

Diana turned around and walked away. Lucius seemed to be in deep thoughts, Hermione was concerned, so she whispered,

"What does my sister mean?"

Lucius took a deep breath and answered, "You don't need to worry about this."

"I overheard the conversation you had with her at the hospital. Who is the 'he' you two talked about? What is this whole thing?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps I should not have made that decision, it was a huge mistake."

Hermione tried to analyse the situation. The only thing she could think of was that day Lucius called the police on her at Redmond Town. But Lucius rescued her, she was not charged with any crime, it seemed absurd that Diana would hold a grudge against him for that. However, a small voice in her head convinced her that she could never understand Diana, so nothing that seemed to make sense would make sense in Diana's head.

"Don't worry, let's forget that and enjoy the movie," said Lucius.


	21. Chapter 21 He's Back

Kath was more interested in the date than Hermione herself. Just next day at work, Kath pulled her to the pantry and asked her how the date went. Kath was not satisfied by Hermione's few words of comment, she asked for every little detail, as though she was a journalist.

"I am getting jealous," said Kath, beaming at Hermione. "Wish I have someone who can pamper me like a princess."

"You'll get one," said Hermione. "You're younger than me!"

"Well not much young—"

"Five years younger than me," Hermione corrected her.

"A parcel for Ms. Kathleen Sinclair!" yelled a voice.

Kath went out and received a bouquet of red rose and a letter from the postman. Everyone in the office gather round Kath. Alexa said, "Secret admirer?"

Kath blushed, she gently placed the bouquet on her desk and unsealed the envelop. As she took the letter out, she screamed and flung it on her desk.

I'M BACK. DID YOU MISS ME? (Smiley face)

No signature could be found on the paper or the envelope.

"Is that blood?" shrieked a worker who stood next to Alexa.

Hermione picked up the letter and had a closer look.

"It's red paint," said Hermione.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief, still the sight of such a letter was frightening. Alexa asked, "Kath, do you want to call the police?"

"No, it's fine. It's a prank, that's all."

Kath was calmer than everyone expected, as though she knew who sent it.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"No, really. It's fine. It's just a prank."

Kath took the letter and put it into the paper shredder. She watched the whole letter shredded into long thin lines before she went back to her seat and asked everyone not to worry.

It was a long day, when Kath finished her work, she took her bag and left the office. She was thinking about the her warm bed and sweet cup of hot chocolate. It was the little things in life that could make her stop thinking about other things.

Just when she was approaching the gates, she saw Draco leaning by the gates, seemingly waiting for someone. She was about to ignore him when Draco asked,

"Aren't you afraid at all?"

Kath was mildly surprised by his question. However, she remained calm and said, "Why should I?"

"Anthony, is it not?"

This name pierced her heart. She had tried to forget the name, but people kept bringing it up. She thought he would be gone for good, at least for a couple of years. But how on earth did Draco know the name, and Kath could only think of one way…

"You took the paper shreds and pieced it back!" exclaimed Kath, feeling her privacy seriously violated. "How could you do such a thing!"

"It's you who don't know how to protect yourself!" argued Draco.

Kath did not want to start a quarrel, so she pushed Draco aside and stormed out of the gates. When she walked past the gates, a tall shadow lunged towards her. Kath's scream alerted Draco, he rushed out and saw Kath facing a tall yet scrawny man. Draco was shocked to see such a man, he looked as though he had been through months of sleep deprivation. His eye sockets were big and his bloodshot eyes were staring at Kath. His smile was sly and wolfish, as if he was plotting. His clothes were worn and dusty, Draco reckoned he had not washed his clothes for quite a while.

"Kathleen!" said the man. "Did you read my letter?"

"What do you want?" asked Kath, annoyed.

Draco assumed that the man was Anthony. Immediately, he barged in between the two of them and pushed the man. The man stumbled backwards, but he did not walk away, nor did he look shocked. He rubbed off the white powder on his nostrils and sniffed. His wolfish grin grew wider and he began speaking with a raspy voice.

"Oh, is this why we break up?"

"I repeat," said Kath with a cold stern voice that Draco had never heard from her before. "We have never dated, so don't you say we break up. Nothing has happened and will never happen."

"I am here to talk business," said Anthony. "Give me 3000 quid."

"Are you insane?" screamed Kath, hiding behind Draco. "I have given you more than that over the years. I told you not to go back to it!"

"Oh come on—"

Just when Anthony wanted to touch her, Draco shoved his arm and said, "Leave."

Anthony seemed agitated, he roared, "You own our family so much, and you wouldn't give me anything."

"Leave," said Draco, getting more and more angry. "I do not wish to repeat, or I will be calling the police."

Soon as he heard the word 'police', he dazed, then he glared at Kath and pointed his finger at Draco. He said,

"You better watch out!"

Anthony ran off, and Kath let out a huge sigh of relief. Draco turned around and said,

"You should have called the police."

"No, I won't do that."

Draco suddenly felt livid, even though it had nothing to do with him. He tried to reason.

"Look, he's not going to leave you alone, and this will not be the last time he asks for money. You are going to get hurt one day, mentally and physically."

"No, you don't understand, I can't do that."

"Why not?" asked Draco, determined to persuade her.

"I own his family," said Kath. "We…we used to be neighbours. I lived with my aunt and uncle, she had never been kind to me. It was his family who helped me throughout my childhood, they gave me enough clothes and food,took care of me while my aunt and uncle were busy at their restaurant. His mother was so nice to me—"

Kath suddenly looked away, then said, "Never mind, you don't understand. You have never been through any of these."

"I do," said Draco. "I understand."

Kath's phone rang and quickly she answered the call.

"Yes, I will be there in 10 minutes!" said Kath, immediately she hung up and was about to run.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to the bank." said Kath. "I will talk to you some time later!"

"I will give you a ride," offered Draco.

Normally Kath would refuse help from others, but this time she accepted. Not for long, they arrived at the bank, and Kath sprang out of the car, rushing to the old woman who stood at the automated teller machine. Draco got out and walked towards her.

"Did you change the password?" asked Kath to the old woman.

"I think so," answered the old woman. "But I don't remember the new password. This is the third attempt, I don't want to have my account locked."

"Don't worry, Aunt Susan, I will help you," said Kath, then asked, "Can you give me your phone?"

Aunt Susan gave the phone to her, and quickly she scrolled through the notepad and message applications. After searching for a while, she pressed a few buttons on the automated teller machine. Aunt Susan almost cried with joy when she saw Kath getting the correct password.

"Oh Kathleen, I couldn't do it without you," said Aunt Susan, holding Kath's hands tight.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again."

Anthony marched towards them. Draco immediately stood in front of Kath, staring at him without blinking.

"Ma, did I not tell you to give them money to me?" said Anthony. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot the password—"

"So can you get the money then?"

"Yes, Kath helped me. Let me get it out now."

Kath was horrified. Quickly she stopped Aunt Susan and said, "Aunt Susan, don't give it to him. I gave the money to you so you can eat and live better!"

Anthony was irritated. He clenched his fist and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Draco pushed him and said, "Stop bringing troubles to Kathleen and your mother. Kath didn't give the money to you, she gave it to your mother. Now leave!"

Anthony was about to throw punches, but the people queuing behind Aunt Susan were staring at him, some of them ready to act, and some of them ready to take out their phones. Perhaps he did not want to start a fight, perhaps he did not want to alert the police, he scurried away, like a rat.

Kath immediately turned to Aunt Susan and said, "Promise me, Aunt Susan. You need this money."

Aunt Susan nodded, weeping quietly. Kath escorted her to the bus stop and watched her get on the bus. Soon as the bus left, Kath turned to Draco and was about to thank him, but she could not seem to say the words to him. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Draco then said,

"If you want to thank me, you don't need to."

"Huh?"

Kath was confused.

"If you thank me, I would feel like a superhero, and you will make yourself look like a helpless civilian," said Draco.

Kath was baffled, she rolled her eyes at him, but deep inside she was grateful, for she, for the first time, she felt she could rely on a man.


End file.
